Wish Upon A Star
by monogatari ai
Summary: Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight wish I may, wish I might. Grant the wish I wish tonight. All she wanted was a friend. Now she has eight...from another world.
1. Juvenile Delinquent

This is yet another new story of mine. It's about a girl who hates her life and wishes upon a star…she's about to find out about the strange things that can happen with a simple wish…

* * *

Teenagers bustled up the walk to the school, talking animatedly to their classmates and friends. Lockers were opened and slammed. A blonde man, the principal watched them with hawk like eyes.

'_Hmph…juvenile delinquents…'_ he thought. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the source of his foul mood. It was a girl with black and purple hair, golden eyes that were lined with thick eyeliner. She was dressed all in black; her running shoes were even black (with a bit of gray); the only thing not the colour black that she wore was the necklace around her neck which consisted of a obsidian crystal shaped into the kanji for autumn that hung from a silver chain . Though it didn't look like it from sight, she was a quiet, yet very dangerous girl that didn't seem to like to talk to anyone in the school. As far as he saw, she had no friends and often preferred to be alone. Unfortunately, she also had a knack for causing trouble, especially when it came to not doing her homework for teachers and was unusually adept at making the other students hate her. Unfortunately, however, he couldn't exactly expel her. Why couldn't he expel her? She was the only daughter of a former model who had enough money to make sure he never had another job again. This girl was Saiyami Shimizu.

"Shimizu" he called out, "My office now"

"Hai…" she answered in her soft voice. Saiyami followed him to his office where she sat down in a chair opposite him. Her eyes drifted all over his office, like it was her first time being there. That was the farthest thing from the truth.

"What do you want this time Mr. Sato?" she asked.

He cleared his throat, "A number of things. Now, I know it's just after the long weekend, but a few teachers have brought things to my attention this morning"

"Which is?"

"Apparently, in your Math class, you are failing because you refuse to do homework and you daydream in class?"

Saiyami shrugged, "I know everything she teaches; and homework's not helping me learn anything new…"

"That isn't the point!" Mr. Sato tried to keep his temper.

Saiyami shrugged, "What else did they say?"

Mr. Sato looked down at his sheet of complaints, "Apparently, a girl claimed that you punched her?"

"She deserved it"

Mr. Sato sighed, "You still punched her"

Another shrug.

"You talked back to a teacher when she asked you to work with someone you didn't like?"

Saiyami sighed, "So?"

"Well, I'm afraid that I can't let you get off without a punishment this time…you are suspended for a week" Mr. Sato said, scribbling on a piece of paper, "Give this to your mother"

Saiyami sighed, "So I suppose I go home now?"

"That would be how suspensions work"

Saiyami lifted her bag back onto her shoulder and left.

Mr. Sato sighed once more. Would nothing change the depressing and rebellious attitude of that girl?

"I can't believe he would suspend you!" Karin Shido fumed, "the nerve of that man!"

"Let it go, mom" Saiyami sighed.

"NO, I will not Saiyami! He could damage your education with just one suspension; I won't allow it! If you intent to follow in my footsteps, you must have a _perfect_ education for a higher chance of success"

"But I don't _want _to be a model" Saiyami started to protest.

Slap!

Karin looked angrier now, "You have the height and looks to become one that you inherited from me and _not_ your father and you _will_ follow in my footsteps!" She never failed to make sure Saiyami knew that it was _her_ that she should feel grateful to and not her father, for some reason. However, Saiyami did not make it a habit to delve into the inner workings of Karin's mind and to be honest, Saiyami could care less.

"But I don't want to…" Saiyami started. Another hand made its mark on her cheek.

"Why can't you just take the easy path and be like me?" Karin asked, almost in a pleading tone, which was strange considering the angry expression was still present on her face.

Saiyami glared slightly at her mother. Karin Shido's career had been at its prime when she met Shigeru Shimizu. Then she had done something she had vowed never to do. She had fallen in love. Then after a series of events, which led to her being pregnant, she chose to abandon her career and marry Shigeru. She regretted it every single minute of her life. Then, seven years later, she and Shigeru would begin to fight as she became more hateful to her mistake and they would fight and Shigeru in turn would grow more hateful and eventually, the hatred spread to his daughter. They would then decide to get a divorce to make is better for them both, and Saiyami. By then it had been too later. Saiyami was already traumatized by all that she heard and became withdrawn, bitter and angry.

"Well, maybe I don't to take the easy path; You should stop trying to live out the rest of your career through me!" Saiyami shouted angrily.

"How dare you!" Karin yelled, hitting Saiyami again, "I do this for your own good!"

"No you don't…I see it in your eyes…"

"Shut up; you're still a child! You don't know anything!"

"I'm not a child! I'm seventeen!"

"That's it! You're living with your father this weekend!"

Saiyami's eyes widened. She had expected her mother to send her over to 'The apartment', where she usually sent her when Karin was mad at her. The apartment was, well, an apartment in which Karin had bought for her daughter so that when she wanted time alone and away from Saiyami, she could just send her daughter over to live by herself. Saiyami had been going there since she was ten, usually without any supply of food until her mother remembered that her daughter was there and called for her to come home. It was better at the apartment these days now that Saiyami could buy things without being questioned. But her father's place was still her worst nightmare; he was always drunk when she was there and drunk people had less control over their actions than normally and Saiyami would be fooling herself if she claimed she was not slightly scarred from staying with her father.

* * *

Hours later found Saiyami on the sidewalk of her father's street. She waited for her mother's car to drive off completely and then she grabbed her bag again and walked down the street, opposite to where her mother had gone and up to a whole complex of business buildings and shops. She stopped in front of a moderately fancy apartment building and went in.

She took the elevator and got off on the twelfth floor. Then she stopped in front of room 1216 and unlocked the door, entering the room. The apartment was painted in a variety of colors like red or dark colours and the kitchen tiles were white. It was decorated with a sofa, a moderate sized TV and many other things that an apartment needed. Karin didn't buy these. Saiyami bought these with money she sometimes got from her dad, or mom and working a job. This was her haven from the real world.

Night had fallen now and Saiyami sat on the bed in her bedroom and gazed up at the stars. They were all shining brightly and Saiyami smiled for the first time in a long time. How nice it looked…

She suddenly remembered a little poem she learnt when she was a child and recited it.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight; wish I may, wish I might…grant the wish I wish tonight…" she trailed off, "…I wish that I could have some friends who aren't like those gold digging bastards at school…who like me for me…" she said aloud.

Then she sighed, "Who am I kidding? There's no one like that in this world…"

A great flash of light blinded her eyes. Saiyami gasped in surprise, "What the hell?" she covered her eyes and when she looked up, a group of people stood in her room looking as confused as she was.

"What the hell?" she repeated, awestruck.

* * *

Please Review


	2. Explanations or not

Okay; this is chapter #2! Yay! And I'd like to thank Chichiri's Wanderer, the first reviewer for this story!

And if anyone else reviewed, then I probably posted this chapter up before I could read your review, so don't feel hurt if I don't thank you too…

* * *

There were eight people standing in her room, all looking at each other with different expressions on their faces

"What the hell is this?" one of them asked. Saiyami glanced at him. It was a boy with fiery red hair, brilliant amber eyes and a tan and angry face. She let her gaze roam to each one of the strange people in her room. The next one was an incredibly beautiful girl with violet hair and rose colored eyes that seemed to always be laughing. Then there was a man with a serious expression of his face; he had snow white hair and over one of his eyes was an eye patch. Next was a seemingly older boy with sky blue bangs that seemed to defy gravity and he had a strange face…

Her eyes roamed to the remaining four. Two of them were twins with dark blonde hair. She could see no difference between them, except that one was holding a flute and another was, well, looking very angry. The next person was a boy with silver hair and a handsome tanned face. He had golden brown eyes and was grinning at everyone. The last one was a girl with silver hair tied up into two loops at the top of her head and it curled down all the way to her waist.

"Who are you people?" she asked finally.

"The question is who are _you_?" one of the twins asked.

Saiyami raised an eyebrow, "No; my question should be answered first, considering that you are standing in my room…in _my_ home"

The group looked around and sure enough, they didn't recognize anything. It was all decorated with strange things; and the view from the window…what were all those big buildings?

Finally one of them spoke, "I'm Amiboshi" the other one of the twins said. He pulled his brother forward, "And this is Suboshi"

This started a round of introductions. Saiyami tried to remember all the names and match them up with the faces.

"Nuriko" said the violet haired girl.

"Hikitsu"

"Chichiri"

"Tasuki"

"Tokaki"

"Subaru"

Saiyami tried to think, "How did you guys get into my room? And why are you dressed like that?" she pointed.

"Like what?" Tokaki asked. He glanced down at himself. He was dressed normally…it was the girl who was dressed strange, "Wait a minute! I'm young again"

Everyone shot him strange looks and he quieted down.

"Would someone mind explaining?" Saiyami asked.

"Hm…" Hikitsu said, "We can't really explain…one minute I was dead and the next, I'm here…alive…"

Nuriko and the twins nodded in agreement, "Same here"

Subaru looked thoughtful, "That's like us…we were in our home, in our older forms and now, we're here, in our younger bodies without me using my powers…"

"I was at the bandit stronghold and then I'm here"

"Same here, no da" Chichiri said concentrating, "But Tasuki; our ki…it's like we haven't aged since the battle with Nakago years ago…" he paused, "At least not aged much…I'd say our bodies are about around the same, give or take one or two years"

"Nani! What the hell is going on here!"

Saiyami stared. Could this have been caused by her wish? But how…these people…they didn't seem to be from this world. Dead? Powers?

"Wait a minute; this place looks familiar doesn't it, Chichiri?" Tasuki asked, looking out the window, "The buildings, the moving chariots…"

"This is…" Chichiri started.

"The miko's world!" Nuriko finished. Everyone else stared at the scenery in amazement. Then all talk broke out.

Saiyami couldn't take it anymore, "Could someone please explain what's going on!" she asked loudly.

Everyone stopped as if just remembering that she was there, "I'll explain" Subaru said gently, "Um…you help me out Nuriko; I think you know more than I do"

Saiyami nodded and sat down, waiting for the two to explain.

"First of all, you should know that we come from another world…" Subaru started, "It's what people from this world might call 'Ancient China'?...but not exactly. It's like it, but it's in a completely different world where there are Gods and magic"

Saiyami was shocked at those words, but as the explanation continued, her shock became greater and greater.

"That's what we know…" Nuriko finished, "Now…who are you?"

Saiyami hugged her knees to her chest, "My name is Saiyami Suzumi; Sai, if you please"

"Alright, Sai…do you know anything?" Hikitsu asked.

Sai shook her head, "No…all I was doing was looking at and wishing on the stars and then you guys came…"

The seishi looked at each other confused, "Well, it looks like we're stuck here for now…"

Sai looked up, "You can stay here"

"Here? Doesn't anyone else live here?" Suboshi asked.

"No…only I come here…so no one will bother you"

The seishi nodded.

"But you'll have to get jobs or something and you need new clothes"

"What's wrong with the ones we're wearing?"

"You can't go out wearing those!" Sai laughed despite the state of confusion she was still in. These people were really clueless weren't they?

"Hm…I know!" she said, "The girls come with me…at least some of you will look somewhat normal"

Subaru walked up to her. Sai looked at Nuriko expectantly and stared in a stupor when the rest of the seishi burst into laughter, including Nuriko.

"I'm a guy" he explained.

Sai flushed in embarrassment at her mistake, "Sorry; it's just you look so much like…"

"I know" Nuriko laughed. Sai joined in the laughter to her surprise. It was weird...she hadn't felt happy in years and here she was, laughing with these strange people...

"So it's just me?" Subaru laughed, "Okay; fine then"

Sai pulled the guys into the living room, where she turned on the TV for them to watch, "Don't touch anything" she warned. Then she grabbed her bag and pulled Subaru back into her bedroom. She threw a set of clothes at Subaru, "Put these on" she said before leaving to join the guys in watching television.

Fifteen minutes later, Subaru came out wearing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, "I figured it out!" she exclaimed happily. Tokaki's jaw dropped at the site of his wife in modern day clothing, "Wow…" he said.

Sai laughed, "C'mon…let's see…" she dug around in her bag and took out a bunch of knee-length trench coats. She threw one at Nuriko, one at Chichiri, and another at Hikitsu. Tasuki was already wearing a trench coat, so all she had to do was make him hide that 'tessen' of his. And the rest of them…well…she couldn't really do anything about them.

"It's okay; we can figure it out" Tokaki winked at the rest of the seishi, indicating he was going to use his powers.

"Okay…we're going" Sai said, "Don't touch anything you don't know how to use…um…actually…don't touch anything…"

With that, the six of them left.

* * *

Review...please? (puppy-dog eyes) 


	3. Seishi at the Mall

Hey everyone! I'd like to thank YG, aderine no miko, Chichiri's Wanderer and The Otaku Duo for reviewing! (Insert happy face here)

Anyways; on with the chapter…

* * *

"We're here" Saiyami said, counting to ten in her head. The trip just to get _to_ the mall had been very…eventful. First of all, she had not counted on the fact that none of them had ever seen a train station or anything that moved without horses, in fact. The first thing that each of them did when they saw the train was scream 'demon!' and then they had tried to pull her out of the subway station. When she had finally convinced the guard on duty that they were _not_ on drugs of any sort, she had given them a talk about how they were going to see many things that could be considered a demon to them but would not to other people in this world. That had helped…a bit. Too bad Tasuki wandered away and got a free sample of coffee. That was _not_ a good thing…

"Sorry 'bout that Sai" Nuriko said, "We just don't know better"

"I know…" Sai said through gritted teeth, "Somehow…I think I should have made you watch more TV so you could learn _some_ things at least"

Subaru gave Sai a sympathetic look, "I'll help keep the guys in check, alright?"

Sai nodded, "Okay; we're going into a mall. Yes, there are stairs that move for you so you don't have to climb them and there's something called an elevator which is something that moves you up to another floor. There are things called intercoms that play music and say messages above us. All that is normal so please don't do what you did in the station" she pleaded.

"We'll try no da" Chichiri said.

"Tasuki" Sai said, "You are not to wander away at any time unless someone else _and_ I know where you are going, understood?"

Tasuki shot her a sheepish grin.

"Okay; we're going in" Sai took a deep breath and walked into the mall.

"Wow; the stairs _do_ move" Hikitsu said with amazement. He and the rest of them crowded around Sai in a department store; this is where she found a dilemma. The men's section and the women's section were on complete different ends of the store.

"We can get my clothes later, Sai" Subaru offered helpfully. Sai looked relieved. Then she ran from rack to rack grabbing clothes of every size and throwing it at the guys to try on. It didn't help, of course, when Tokaki chose that moment to use his powers and appear with the twins.

"AHHHHH!" Sai screamed, "Demon!" she said, repeating what the seishi had said in the station.

"Relax; just me" Tokaki said, "And the twins"

Sai blinked, "I see no difference"

"Hey!" Tokaki crossed his arms, "Aren't you supposed to be the quiet one? I think you've spent too much time with Subaru here"

"Miss, are you alright?" a security guard came up and asked, "Are these people bothering you?"

"No…"

"'Cause if they are, I can get rid of them for you"

"No…"

"You are, aren't you? You're bothering her!"

"Um…"

"How dare you disturb shoppers?" he yelled.

"Uh…"

"I take my job very seriously, you know!"

"No kidding…" Sai commented dryly. She watched as Tokaki appeared behind the guard and hit his pressure point. The guard collapsed and they put him under a rack of clothes as not to have questions asked.

"Okay; go change" she ordered.

An hour or two later, the seishi each found a wardrobe that they liked. All of them hadselected the same style ofpants (which they called trousers) due to the fact that it was most similar to the things they wore back in their world, which basically meant that they could at the very least fight with no problem in them, which was more than they could say forthe jeansand other styles that had been offered to them.Tokaki came out first. He was dressed in a navy blue shirt that was intended for formal wear, but the way he wore it, without a tie and unbuttoned made it look very casual. Chichiri, Hikitsu and the twins were dressed practically in the same way, each wearing a t-shirt under a light jacket, which with its length, looked almost like Tasuki's trenchcoat, but not quite.Next was Tasuki, who wore his own trench coat, but instead of what he usually wore underneath, he wore a sleeveless black shirt. Nuriko was last; he wore a black suede jacket over a sleeveless shirt like Tasuki's. Only Tasuki kept his original footwear, which were combat boots but seeing as Sai herself wore a pair, nobody really cared.

Sai looked very satisfied with herself. She didn't know much about men's fashions but the guys looked great. Now, she could do something easy, which would be getting clothes for Subaru.

She paid for the guys' clothes, glad that she had her own credit card, bank account and that the store was having a sale of 50 percent sale off everything. They headed to the women's sections where Tasuki start complaining that he didn't want to be seen there.

"No one is going to recognize you!" Sai told him.

"So?"

"So why would you care if someone saw you?"

"I just don't wanna…"

Sai sighed and rubbed her head, '_Where's Tylenol when I need it?'_

"It'll be really quick" she promised, "I know women's fashion at least"

Tasuki began to grumble still.

Seeing that their host was about to explode with frustration, Nuriko and Tokaki offered to take Tasuki elsewhere in the mall.

"Be careful and don't freak out at anything"

"Sure" Nuriko said, hoping he could keep that promise.

Sai turned to Subaru, "Hm…how do you like the clothes you're wearing now?"

* * *

About twenty minutes later, they had finished buying Subaru's clothes, which consisted of a variety of styles. They were mostly in blue or red colors; more long sleeved and loose clothes than tight clothes. She was wearing running shoes now too. 

"Okay no da" Chichiri sighed, "We're done, right, no da?"

"Yeah" Sai sighed, "Finally…"

"Where do you think those three are?" Amiboshi asked.

"Causing trouble" Suboshi answered, snickering.

"Let's find them quickly" Hikitsu said.

They found them almost immediately. It was hard not to, with Nuriko waving and running straight at them with excitement while Tokaki and Tasuki lagged behind him.

"I wonder what he's so excited about…" Sai said suspiciously.

Nuriko ran to them, jumping excitedly and bowling Sai over, "Guess what?" he asked from his position on the ground. Sai pushed his feet off of her and stood up.

"What?" Chichiri asked.

"Remember when Sai mentioned us getting jobs when she said we could live in her apartment?"

"You got a job…already!" Sai asked, shocked.

"Uh-huh…"

"What is it?"

"…uh…Sai…I have a question…" Nuriko said, "…what's a …model?"

Sai groaned at the reminder of the particular profession but kept it to herself. After all, Nuriko was perfect for it.

"You just sit there and pose and stuff" she explained, "It's a good paying job"

"Okay!" Nuriko smiled happily, proud of himself.

"Let's go back now" Sai said, "I'm tired"

* * *

Somewhere back in the department store, the guard shot up, and "I take my job seriously!" he yelled and hit the metal rack he had been placed under. 

"Ow…" he managed to mutter before he fell unconscious again…

* * *

How'd you people like it? I figured that well, yeah, Sai's mom was rich but she doesn't know about the seishi so they needed to get a job and Nuriko is a perfect model (...as a matter of fact, all of them probably are, but anyways...) Gives them food and stuff and gives comic relief when fan girls chase Nuriko.

REVIEW!


	4. Mathematical Chaos

Muhahahahahahaha! Chapter 4! And once again, I'm hyper so…basically; the chapter will be pretty hyperish…please don't run away scared of my hyperness; I'm not _always_ like this…

Reader's response:

Yuki Yamazaki: Thanks; I'm glad you like it. I'll ask you if I need help, like I do for the Tsuyosa story! (smiles happily)

LadySakaya: o.0; I'm sure Tokaki _would _love that. What straight guy wouldn't?

Vamp gurl: (grins happily) thanks; I'm glad you like it. Hope you keep reading…

YG: that's a new way to spell cute. And yes, shopping; sometimes horrible, sometimes great!

Aderine no miko: Yay! You reviewed again. Hm…that's an interesting question. He probably did, but I'm deciding whether or not to make Nuriko a cross dresser in this 'cause he only cross-dressed in the series because of his sister and before he died in the series, he said he would stop that habit. So I'm wondering…and LOL! Tasuki, a firefighter? That's…Hilarious! Oh my god…if _he_ was the firefighter, we'd be doomed to die in a blaze of heat!

Chichiri's Wanderer: I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, Tasuki high on coffee is a VERY scary thought! (shudders) but I think I should stop having sugar/caffeine stuff before I write chapters 'cause from what I think of this one…0.o; I guess you'll see when you read it…

* * *

A week later of spending time with these new companions of her, Saiyami was found to be quite the opposite of who she seemed to be before that starry night. She was not extremely quiet, in fact, she was sometimes hyper and she was sarcastic, but…she was still a rebel when it came to authority. It seems that she would have turned out this way if her parents hadn't argued so much in her presence and certain things had not happened. However, this rainy day matched her mood perfectly. She had to return to school today. Oh joy…

"Where're you going, Sai?" Subaru asked.

"School" Sai grumbled.

"School?" Tasuki asked.

"A place of learning" Sai explained.

"Can we come?"

Sai raised an eyebrow, "You want to sit in a boring classroom and listen to a teacher talk about boring things?"

"It doesn't sound very boring to us…" Amiboshi said.

Sai shrugged, "Suit yourselves"

"I'm coming too!" Nuriko shouted. He ran up to them grinning. He had been happy ever since Sai had bought him a copy of that magazine he had modeled for. He was on the front cover along with some other people.

"Sure, pretty boy" Tokaki said, "Me too"

Sai sighed as they all invited themselves along, "Damnit; how am I supposed to keep them_ all _out of trouble?" she asked herself.

"Miss Suzumi?" Mr. Sato asked when he saw her in the hall with eight other people, "Where are you going with these people?"

"I have guests; is that a problem?" she said in an emotionless tone. The seishi looked surprised at how easily she could switch back and forth between emotions.

Mr. Sato was locked into a staring contest with her. After about five minutes, Hikitsu gave a cough and he looked at him, letting Saiyami win. Sai smirked and then dropped the grin when Mr. Sato looked at her again, "Who are these people Miss Suzumi?"

"New students" she answered smoothly, "I was bringing them to get them registered"

Mr. Sato glared, "And why are _you_ bringing them in?"

"Is it illegal to have friends from overseas?" she asked.

"I'm surprised you _have_ friends" Mr. Sato muttered. Sai glared at him, "Can I get them registered or what?" she asked.

"Fine; fine" Mr. Sato said grudgingly, "Let's go into my office"

They followed him into his office where the seishi let Sai take care of the registration and stuff.

"Names?" Mr. Sato asked.

"Um…" Sai said, "Chou Nuriko" that was the only last name she could remember since it was in the magazine. The seishi took the hint however and supplied their names.

"Ri Chichiri" (AN: Oh my god! That sounds so funny!)

"Kou Tasuki"

"Hahmu Tokaki" (AN: I'm pretty sure that's their last name)

"Hahmu Subaru"

"Chen Hikitsu"

"Bu Amiboshi"

"Bu Suboshi"

Mr. Sato blinked, "Very well; you can go with Miss Suzumi to class now"

"Thanks" Sai said sarcastically as she left the office, the seishi trailing behind her like sheep after a shepherd, "We're going to Math" she told them.

They climbed up two flights of stairs to reach the third floor and Sai led them down a hallway until they reached one at the corner, labeled room 342. She raised her hand and knocked. When the teacher opened the door and saw Sai there, a look of dread flickered across her face, "I see you're back, Miss Suzumi"

"No shit" Sai replied. She entered the classroom, the eight seishi following.

"Wait a minute! Who are you all!"

"New students" Subaru explained.

"EIGHT OF YOU?"

"Yes…"

The teacher was about to answer when a girl suddenly gave a squeal, "OH MY GOD! THAT'S THE MODEL, NURIKO!" she was holding a copy of the magazine which Nuriko had posed for. All the girls in the class immediately turned their attention to Nuriko and gave squeals of delight. Nuriko gave an 'eep' and hid behind Sai, "Save me" he whimpered.

Sai sweatdropped, "Aren't _you_ the strong person?" she whispered.

"Get out of the way Suzumi!" the girls yelled furiously, trying to get Sai to move. But unfortunately for Sai, Nuriko was the strongman of the group and he was gripping her wrists tightly.

"I…I can't…" she said, "Ow; Nuriko…that hurts" she complained.

One of the girls gasped, "Suzumi said more than three words!"

Sai sweatdropped, "Soooo?"

"No! She said more than three words to Nuriko and he hides behind her; that must mean they like each other! NOOOO! I was gonna make him mine!"

Sai sweatdropped and Nuriko gave a cough. The rest of the seishi decided to help the two out now.

"Rekka Shi-"

"Down Fang boy!" Sai yelled, "Don't start fires in the classroom"

"What'd you call me!"

"Fang boy!"

"Don't call me that!"

"OH MY GOD! SO CUTE! HE HAS FANGS!" one of the girls screamed, "Fang boy!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Tasuki yelled. The girl gasped, "Aww; how cute; he swears!"

The teacher had long left the classroom so no one yelled at him. For this, Sai cursed the heavens above.

"Okay…that's it…REKKA SHI-"

"_NO_ FANG BOY!" Saiyami wrenched herself out of Nuriko's grip and stopped Tasuki just in time. Unfortunately, she had to stop him by putting her hands over the fan, so in that case, she was slightly burnt.

"Kuso" she swore.

"Oops; sorry, Sai" Tasuki apologized.

"NOOOO! SAI; YOU HAVE FORSAKEN YOUR DUTY AS MY SHIELD!" Nuriko shouted from where girls had pounced on him the moment Sai had left her post.

"I _knew_ taking you to school was a bad idea…"

"Wow; if this is the excitement of math class, I can't wait for gym class!" one of Sai's classmates chirped into her ear. Sai groaned. That did _not_ make her feel better…


	5. the horrors of gym class

I've come up with chapter…er…5?

Reader's response:

Whiterose0590: I'm glad you liked it! OH my god! I'm sorry if it made your stomach hurt from laughing!...but that is kind of a good thing in a way, right?

Yuki: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

LadySakaya: Oh god; can you imagine Tokaki…at a pool? 0.o; scary thought…VERY scary thoughts!

YG: (raises eyebrow questionably) O…k…well, I'm not hyper today 'cause I didn't get any sugar today. And…(raises eyebrows again) a spatula?

Lord Pengu: I'm glad you liked it! And yep…Nuriko has groupies….Mhahahahahaha! Thanks for reviewing!

Chichiri's Wanderer: Junk food industry can be good sometimes…like when it includes slushies! Mmm…

Aderine no miko:) well, it seems that everyone thinks that Tokaki would enjoy gym class…we'll see; I didn't put too much detail in about that though…but there's some. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

* * *

"Argh…" Sai mumbled as she came out of the changing rooms with the other girls in the gym class dressed in the gym uniform. Tokaki was staring at them with his eyes wide and his jaw dropping open. Subaru groaned as he continued to stare, making the other girls very miserable. She hit him over the head hard, "Stop it hentai"

"Whyyy?" Tokaki whined. Subaru glared at him, "I can make you old again"

"Okayyyy!" he said, backing away.

Sai laughed. She really wished she could just skip this class though and not have to face the frustration that would be gym class. Hopefully, they would be doing a sport was actually safe…for the rest of the class…

"We're doing two different sports today" the teacher announced, "I'll be marking you on how well you do it. Think of this as a…test or some sort"

"Just tell us the sports already" a girl next to Sai mumbled.

"Shut up Kayla and listen" another classmate said.

The coach then took out a hat and reached in. He took out a folded piece of paper, "The first sport is tennis!"

Sai groaned. Definitely, really not safe, especially with Nuriko around…

"Basketball"

She paled. Oh god…

"Hey; what's wrong with you, Sai?" Tokaki asked, "You're as pale as a ghost"

"I'll let you choose the sports and then halfway through, we'll switch" the teacher told them. Sai gave a sigh of relief and decided to make sure that there would be nobody getting really hurt the first half of the class. She sent Suboshi, Amiboshi, Tokaki and Subaru and over to the tennis side. Then she made put Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Hikitsu and herself on the basketball side. She followed the rest of the class outside, hoping that no one would sue her…yet.

* * *

Suboshi examined the weird equipment called a tennis racquet they were to use to play this sport. Apparently, according to Sai, all he had to do was hit the funny looking green ball over the net and to try not to kill anyone. He scowled; did she think he had _that_ bad of an aim? The peer teacher (which had been explained to him as someone who was still a student but it was part of their job to help the teacher out) blew the whistle and the games began. Apparently, he had to wait his turn before he could get on one of the courts and go against the other team.

He was third to go up to the court. Suboshi held his racquet with ease and let the other person hit the ball toward him. Then he swung the racquet like Sai had taught him to just moments ago and…he missed.

"Damn!" he swore. His opponent smirked and he hit the ball toward Suboshi again, and like last time, he missed.

'_This is harder than it looks'_ he thought with frustration, glaring at the source of his anger. That ball was evil.

"You can always give up you know" his opponent told him.

He just scoffed, indicating for his opponent to serve again. He did so, and this time Suboshi swung with anger.

WHACK!

The racquet made contact with the ball but unfortunately, Suboshi had not realized how hard he had hit the ball and it headed straight for his opponent's head. The boy's eyes widened at the tennis ball speeding at him, but before he could move, the ball hit his head.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" the boy screamed.

Across the huge field on the basketball court, Sai groaned, "I knew I never should have brought them…"

Suboshi gave a sheepish grin when the boy stood up again. There was a _very_ visible red mark on the boy's forehead and he was staring angrily at Suboshi. Make that _very incredibly_ angrily.

Suboshi gulped and took off running. The boy gave a growl before he took off running after Suboshi, calling out threats, profanity and every possible swear word he was taught, which had not been much. All they could hear was: "Come back here your stupid exchange student! DAMN!...you'll pay for that! Damnit! Get back here!"

As everyone could hear, it wasn't very threatening. If not for the fact that the boy was holding his tennis racket in hand and swinging it very dangerously, Suboshi would not be running at all.

Once again, Sai groaned. She would need a _lot_ of Tylenol later…

Amiboshi sweatdropped at his brother. He had been next to play, but now it was obvious there was something more interesting for the tennis players to watch. On the other court however, Subaru and Tokaki were playing against each other with great skill and he watched with interest.

* * *

"Chichiri! Catch!" Sai called, throwing the orange basketball to Chichiri.

"DA!" Chichiri grinned, catching it. He looked around for his teammates and spotted Nuriko over by the net. He threw the ball and Nuriko caught it with ease. Then he shot and scored it in.

"WOW! NURIKO IS ATHLETIC TOO!" one of Nuriko's fans shouted with glee, "HE'S MINE!"

Thus began another argument between the fans who he belonged to.

Chichiri was actually getting really bored of this game. He transformed into his chibi form and began to roll around like the little kid he looked like at the moment. However, even he could not predict what was about to happen.

Someone picked him up and began bouncing him. Too startled to make a noise, Chichiri let the person think he was a basketball. Then…

"DAAAAAA!"

Sai turned and sweatdropped. Somehow, Chichiri had ended up in the basket in his chibi form. Tasuki was staring, confused at what had just happened. Obviously, he had accidentally mistaken Chichiri and his rolling around as the basketball and now, Chichiri was stuck.

Sai sighed, "Nuriko?"

"Hai!" Nuriko said. He gave Sai a boost and she lifted Chichiri out of the basket. He was smiling like it had been the most fun thing to happen to him and she rolled her eyes. Once again, she regretted bringing these eight here.

She turned her attention back to the court, where Hikitsu had just scored another point. The team cheered. Hm…it seemed like Hikitsu was good at this sport. Who would have thought?

Nuriko ran to get the ball from an opposing player and threw it at the net from where he stood. Unfortunately, he had been getting too into the game and missed. It hit the board behind the net instead and put a hole through it. Nuriko gulped, hoping Sai didn't notice.

The bell rang for the end of the class and everyone rushed to the locker rooms. Sai walked away very quickly, eager to get out of gym class and into a more…sane environment.

When everyone was gone, the gym teacher looked around and saw what used to be the basketball net, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" he wondered.

* * *

Sai grumbled as she paid for the food that the seishi had all just purchased for lunch. There were thing like pizza, fries, poutine; basically it was junk food. She really was not sure what they liked so she had bought some of everything.

"What is this?" Tasuki asked, poking at his pizza.

"It's a pizza"

"A what?"

"Piz-za" Sai pronounced it for him.

"What's this?" Hikitsu asked, pointing at the ice cream he received.

"Ice cream"

"What?"

Sai felt a vein popping, "Just eat your food!" she snapped.

She grabbed a bottle of coke from the pile of food on their table and popped three Tylenol pills into her mouth as everyone else began conversing about the 'strange' food they were having and the 'strange' sports in gym class.

"Only half a day…half a day left…" she murmured to herself.

* * *

How'd you like it? Not as hyper as the last one, I know, but it's still pretty good right? I hope so… 


	6. The other half of the first day

Okay; here is chapter 6 and stuff! Enjoy!

Reader's response:

**Pil-Z**: Thanks; I'm glad you like it. And I thought that was a perfect job for Nuriko!

**Key to the Night**: o.0…if Tokaki was part of your gym class, I'd run…VERY far away…VERY VERY FAR AWAY! Ooohhh…want me to torture your French teacher in the next chapter?

**YG**: Being hyper is fun. Yes, Chichiri was cute (wouldn't we all want a basketball that turns out to be Chichiri?) and gym is okay sometimes…it's fun unless you're in health or doing those stupid tests…(mutters) stupid beep tests and cooper tests…

**Chichiri's Wanderer**:) I couldn't resist! It was so cute though!

**Yuki y**: I'm glad you liked it. Well, here is your update…a little late, maybe…but I had a lot of things to do…

**LadySakaya**: o.0; that actually happened? Well, your wish is my command (for now)…this chapter, they're in chemistry (well, half of the chapter they are, anyways)!

**Aderine no miko**: Yeah; half a day…you don't know the half of it…a LOT of things could happen…like (clamps hand over mouth) Mmmpppphhh…hm…well, that wasn't revealed, so I guess you'll have to read!

**Nitouryuu**: Well, here is chapter six! (Delivers a piece of a paper labeled 'chapter six' on a silver tray carried by a butler that has 'property of Silver' stamped on his forehead. There you go!

**Reinassinax()**: Well, I congratulate you if you get to this chapter and I hope you've like the previous chapters too.

**Lord Pengu**: here is chapter six! (Sets off bomb…everything explodes except for you and a packet of papers which on the front is labeled 'chapter six') There you go!

* * *

Sai let out a sigh and tried not to bang her head against the wall. Why; why her? Unfortunately, she had forgotten that that afternoon, she had the worst classes she could ever take the seishi to: Art and Chemistry.

"This sounds fun" Subaru said.

"Says you" muttered Sai, "You don't have to worry about eight other people causing havoc"

"It'll be fine, Sai" Subaru assured her, "I'll make sure Tokaki behaves"

"What about the other six?" Sai asked.

"Hikitsu isn't prone to causing trouble" Subaru pointed out, "Neither is Amiboshi or Chichiri"

"Chichiri sure created some mischief in gym pretending to be a basketball" Sai muttered. Subaru sweatdropped at the memory, "True…but…how much trouble can they cause in art?" she asked. The wheels in Sai's head turned with the many possibilities. When they finally stopped she turned back to Subaru, "A lot"

Then she walked down the hall to the art classroom, "But let's get this over with"

She walked into the art room, ready to cringe at whatever chaos awaited her arrival, but was surprised by normal, everyday, classroom chatter. Subaru smiled, "Um…Sai; you can open your eyes…it's nothing bad"

Sai did so and she was surprised to see that the seishi were sitting at the art tables, somewhat _quietly _and holding the paintbrushes given to them, _safely_ and not jabbing them at each other like weapons.

"Okay; I must be dreaming" she said.

"Just sit down, Ms. Shimizu" the teacher ordered, "The new students' disciplinary skills in the classroom are perfect...compared to yours"

Sai glared at the teacher, "At least I have hair" she remarked, referring to the teacher's baldness. The teacher fumed at her as she sat down at the table where the seishi sat.

"Was that really necessary?" Subaru whispered.

"Of course" Sai smiled sweetly. Of course, having known Sai for a week or more, neither Subaru nor anyone else at the table, was fooled. Sai was never innocent…or sweet.

The teacher placed a blank piece of thick paper in front of each of the students, "Your assignment this week; draw and paint – or shade – something, someone or some place that has a significance to you. It doesn't even have to be real, but it has to be something that has helped shape who you are today and be prepared to present it in front of the class at the end of the week"

Sai gave a quiet laugh, "Idiot. _One_ thing cannot shape who we are _completely_…but whatever" she took out a pencil and began sketching. The seishi began to talk to one another and other students as they drew what was important to them. Nuriko drew the outline of what he remembered Kourin to look like.

"Hey Nuriko; why are you drawing yourself?" a girl asked from behind him. Nuriko turned around and raised an eyebrow, "I'm not"

"But that looks like you!"

"It's my sister" Nuriko said, starting to feel a bit sadder when he thought about Kourin again. He had not thought about her at all the whole time he was in this world. That was very strange…

"Fuck off Suki" Sai said, "Stop stalking Nuriko"

Nuriko felt a wave of gratefulness wash over him. It would not have done him any good to break down in the middle of a class. Even in Konan, that would have brought ridicule and jeering comments upon him; he suspected that this place would be no different.

Suki sneered at Sai, "He doesn't belong to you…maybe he _wants _to talk to me!"

"Yeah; when hell freezes over" Sai said.

Suki blinked, "But…it can't freeze…"

"Exactly" Sai smirked.

Suki was about to say something, but was stopped by someone else joining their conversation, "Suki, just fuck off, will you?" a girl who none of them recognized. Suki obviously knew her, but the two girls' expressions were entirely different. Suki had an always seemingly present smirk on her face while the other girl (who the seishi did not know the name of yet) somehow held a cold look directed at Suki, while giving them a small smile.

"Sorry; just ignore her please" the girl said.

"Are you new here too?" Sai asked. She did not remember seeing this girl in her class before.

"Yes; I arrived here four days ago. You weren't here" the girl explained, "I'm Kaiya Hunter; Suki's step-sister" she scowled at the sentence as if she had been trying to forget that one little fact.

"Well, _I'm_ not happy with it either!" Suki burst out, breaking out of Kaiya's grip, "Just for that, you can hang out with yourself from now on!" she stalked off to her friends' table and sat down. After a few seconds, the entire table was glaring daggers at Kaiya and whispering.

"What a bitch" Kaiya muttered, "What dad sees in her family, I'll never know…"

"Ms. Hunter; sit down or you'll get detention!" the teacher yelled.

"I really don't wanna go back there" Kaiya seemed to be talking to herself.

"Sit with us" Subaru offered, interrupting Kaiya's thoughts. Kaiya stared, then nodded, "Thanks"

As the group did their assignment, they talked to Kaiya a lot. They found out that a year ago, her dad had come on a business trip here from where she had lived in Chicago. He had met Suki's mom, Sarah Saunders (who was in fact an English professor at the local university) and through a series of events which she was still a bit confused by, they had somehow ended up moving across the world just so he could marry Sarah. Then some of the seishi ended up telling Kaiya a bit about their past, but not enough to let her get suspicious. When the bell rang, they were all laughing like old friends.

Halfway into the class, Sai's worst fears happened. Suboshi and Amiboshi, as they were both drawing the event of their parents' deaths and looking at the movie their teacher was watching on his computer about cowboys and Indians in the Wild West, got an idea. Amiboshi dipped two fingers in the red paint and traced two lines on both cheeks. Suboshi did the same. Chichiri thought that this was a game and joined in. Then they eventually converted all the seishi and Sai had her head in her hands, refusing to acknowledge that they were about to what she knew they were going to do. With a yell, thus began the Paint War I. Soon, everyone was covered in paint. Good thing they were strictly ordered to wear old clothes to art class, right? Well, Suki and her friends did not and their designer clothes and leather were soon covered in paint. Suboshi gave on last yell of victory before the bell rang. They walked by the teacher, who had not even noticed what had been going on in his classroom. Sai could not help but laugh as she rolled up her sketch to work on again next art class.

And what did Sai learn that class? She learnt that not everyone in the school hated her, that new students were fun to talk to and that red paint on Suki made her look like a giant tomato. As they left the classroom though, Amiboshi, his mischievous side coming out, could not resist 'accidentally' tripping and spilling the rest of the red paint on Suki. Sai groaned, but smiled inwardly. Art was as bad as she imagined it would be, but it was funny…

However, she would be dreading the next class…chemistry…

* * *

"Maybe I can fake sick?" Sai asked Kaiya, who was heading to the same class as they were, "D'you think the nurse would believe me if I said I had Chemistrynitis?"

Kaiya shook her head, "I don't know what you're so worried about; for new students from a very, very small town, they seem to know enough…though art class was funnier than usual"

"_You_ weren't in gym class…" Sai countered.

"What happened?"

"I suggest you go to the outdoor courts and then you'll see"

Kaiya stared at Sai, "What did they do?"

"I'll let you see for yourself" Sai said, walking into the science classroom. She took a seat with the rest of the class behind one of the four lab counters situated around the room in a square shape. One counter had three lab apparatuses and there were lab partners assigned every class. Subaru and Tokaki were lab partners. Sai figured that would be fairly safe, since Subaru was level-headed and could somewhat control Tokaki. Nuriko and Suboshi had been paired up; a dangerous combination, but since they were working next to Sai and Hikitsu, she figured that would be fine. Unfortunately for the rest of them, they had been paired up with girls from Suki's, shall we call it, clique. How unlucky and disastrous…Sai just was not sure which side she was talking about yet…

"Okay; it's simple" Sai explained to the seishi to make sure they did not blow up the science lab. "You light the match, hold the fiery end over the Bunsen burner and then you turn the gas on…then you use these to pick up the strip of chemical stuff and hold it over the fire…and then you see what happens, alright?" she asked.

Tasuki nodded, eyes gleaming at the prospect of using fire.

Everyone in the general area who knew of his fiery tendencies shot him a warning glare and he glared back, muttering about unfair idiots set against a wonderful element. So they finished writing their hypothesis and headed over to where their partners were.

"Hm…so you're friends with that loser?" Tasuki's partner asked. Tasuki, who already knew that she was a friend of Suki's, just gave a snicker at what he could do to her with his tessen if he had it and continued to light the matches. He was amazed that when he finished the experiment, it was a small, bright explosion.

"I don't know what anybody sees in her" the girl – Kana – continued.

"You realize that I don't really care or agree with what you fucking say, right?"

Kana gave a sniff, "I think she should just drop dead and die. It'd do the image of our school and the world a favor. After all, who really likes her? I'm sure you're just pretending to be nice to her. After all, she has no good qualities. She wears black all the time, she's such a bitch to me and my friends and she's probably such a whore"

Tasuki clenched his fists in anger, remembering his friends' words of warning. But he could not really control his temper now. He _hated_ it when people talked about his friends or anybody like that, especially if they were not true. The next thing he knew…

"Shut up you fucking bitch!" Tasuki swore. He struck the match and threw it at the girl, smirking. Kana screamed with terror when her shirt and the ends of her hair began to smoke. Then Tasuki had forgotten he had put the magnesium on his hand, which somehow fell straight onto the fire on her clothes and it gave a big explosion now, singeing off one eyebrow. The next half hour was spent calming Kana down and sending Tasuki and everyone else who argued in his defense when they heard his side of the story to the principal's office.

"I'll let it go this time" the principal sighed, eager to get the day done and over with. He wanted the least headaches as possible.

As the group left the school, none of them noticed a pair of eyes watching them.

'_Just wait…just because you have your seishi here – Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko and Seiryuu – does not mean I will not win'_


	7. Drunken idiots and a glass of water

Okay; back after such a long time…with chapter 7!

Reader's response:

**Yuki y**: Thanks…and you'll just have to wait to find out, won't you?...and just a note, I'll be updating on the Tsuyosa soon…hopefully; I'm just getting a little stuck on starting what I planned…but I'll figure it out after a good night's rest…(sleep…snore…sleep)

**Chichiri's Wanderer:** Oh, c'mon; I bet even the world's most stubborn person would have gotten over that funny little incident. And yes, FIREEEEEEE! (Laughs happily as I strike a match)

**Pil-Z**: Maybe I should put more words in italics then; might attract more readers! And…no…it's not Yui…you'll have to wait to find out…and yeah, I know what you mean with Tokaki; after all, you have a totally different version of Tokaki in your story.

**Aderine no miko**: Well, he has found out the wonders of the precious thing called a lighter…you'll see it in this chapter…yeah, I was gonna make Tasuki use Rekka Shinen on the girl, but if I remember right, Sai took away Tasuki's tessen for a while, I think…oh well, if she didn't before, she did now!

**LadySakaya**: Well, aren't you the little manipulator? That's a good thing by the way; that way no one ever suspects you for anything…not like me. If anybody causes any trouble, I'm the first one accused… (Hangs head…then grins sheepishly)…even though…it usually _is_ me that causes trouble…0.o; my school is probably almost that vicious…considering there are at least six fights each day…

**Mint Drop**: Yeah, Nuriko's great, but Tasuki is good 'cause he has fire! (Grabs Tessen from Tasuki...and throws Tasuki in the…pile…of…yeah…) You don't find out who the guy in shadows is this chapter…and before you read this…I will apologize for the cliffhanger!

Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Sai brushed the tangles out of her wet hair and stepped out of her room, wondering what the seishi were doing for the twenty minutes that she had been in the shower and changing.

"Hey guys?" she called out, stepping into the living room. All she got was the sound of a program playing loudly on the TV, however. Curious, and slightly suspicious, she walked into the guys' 'room' and looked around. They were all crowded in a corner in a circle and were talking amongst themselves.

"Guys?" she asked, "What're you doing over there?"

She got no answer. Extremely suspicious now, she walked over silently and poked Suboshi in the shoulder.

"AHHHH!" he yelled, suddenly jumping and causing the most of other seishi to jump up in surprise also.

Hikitsu was the only one who had not jumped. In fact, he stood there in the center of all the chaos looking out of place as he was the only one standing still, arms crossed. Sai stifled a laugh, "Sorry"

Suboshi rubbed his shoulder, "Your nails are sharp…"

"Are not! See!" Sai showed him her fingernails which were filed so that they were in a rounded shape and could not have possibly hurt him at all.

"But I swear…" Suboshi trailed off. He had looked at his shoulder and saw a few drops of blood seeing through the nail mark in his skin. Strange…it was true that her nails should not, could not, have hurt him at all, but…here was more proof that it did.

"What were you guys doing? You didn't even hear me come in"

"Uh…um…w-we…uh…"

Sai narrowed her eyes. They were hiding something. It did not take a genius to figure it out. But she was never one to pry into someone else's business.

"Whatever; well after five days of almost getting suspended again, it's the weekend; wanna go out tonight?" she asked, "I don't know where we could go but h-"

"YES! I wanna go!" Nuriko shouted, interrupting her.

"I'll go" Subaru said. She poked Tokaki in the ribs and he agreed also. Hikitsu gave a nod. Chichiri, who was always up for trying out things in this other world, readily agreed as did the twins. All eyes turned to Tasuki, who had been happily playing with a lighter that Sai had bought him. He looked up.

"Can I bring the lighter?" he asked, sounding a bit like a child speaking of the lighter like some wondrous toy.

Sai rolled her eyes, "Sure…" she agreed, "You're outnumbered anyways"

"Outnumbered? Were we voting on something?"

Nuriko pulled on Tasuki's ear, "Listen, fang boy"

"Oww…fuck you…" Tasuki said, rubbing on his now swollen ear.

Nuriko laughed, "So where're we going?"

"…um…I'm not sure yet…"

"Where _can_ we go?"

"Well…I really _don't_ think we should go to the movies again…" Sai shuddered in memory of the trouble that once again, the pyromaniac had caused. The movie was actually a good horror one that she had wanted to watch and everyone else were immersed in the gore and violence, but Tasuki, as usual, was playing with his tessen, so every few minutes, the theatre would go bright and then dark, bright…dark, bright…dark, until they were kicked out. That had managed to get them all banned from that particular theatre, which was another reason Sai did not want to go to another movie. She was not going to risk getting banned from another one; what if she had a sudden and extreme urge to go watch a movie again?

"Let's not try _that_ again" Amiboshi said, nodding. He was obviously having the same memory of the theatres.

"Um…how about…well, I dun really know…how 'bout a club?"

"What's a…club?" Tokaki asked.

"It's kinda like…" Sai did not really know how to explain it in terms that they'd understand, "Here, just get into the car and you'll find out when we get there"

"Okay"

"Wow…it's so…loud in here" Subaru commented when she walked in. There was a loud pop and from next to her, Tokaki, Sai the twins and Tasuki appeared. The bouncer at the entrance had not let Sai, the twins or Tasuki in because the twins were confusing the bouncer with their identical looks, Tasuki was playing too much with his lighter and Sai, well, Sai had kicked him in the jaw when the bouncer hit on her. So of course, it was Tokaki to the rescue with his teleportation powers.

"Good job, Tokaki" Sai said, grinning, "When I get outta here, I'm gonna kick that bouncer where it hurts"

The guys inched away from her, "She's being _way_ too happy about it…"

Tokaki gulped, "I think I'll go…" his eyes roamed and saw many girls wandering around. He made to go after them, but did not realize that his wife had the equivalent of a hawk's eye locked on him.

"You are _not_" she hissed.

"But-"

"No"

"But…"

Subaru glared at him, "I said no"

Tokaki conceded and then his eyes lit up, "Fine but can I get some beer or something?"

Subaru sighed, "Go ahead, but I'm watching you!"

Unlike most clubs, where they had DJs, there was a band playing on the stage. Suboshi rocked his head in tune to the music while Amiboshi tilted his head, trying to figure out how to play that tune on his flute. Chichiri, of course, had already disappeared elsewhere, most likely using his powers and changing into the form of something so unusual, it would blend in. Tasuki and Nuriko, as to be expected was off at the bar with Tokaki and Hikitsu, downing as much alcohol as their bodies could consume. Subaru joined the girls on the area near the band, moving a bit to the music, but seeing as she was used to the more traditional dances of Sairo, she could not dance too well to the music. And Sai…she was wandering around, sometimes rocking along to the music, sometimes getting a drink, sometimes talking – mostly using her oh-so-special vocabulary reserved for assholes, however – and the whole time, enjoying herself.

And as it was, hours passed and it was soon 12 am in the morning, almost closing time. Amiboshi, Suboshi and Subaru were sitting down at the bar next to the drunken idiots and were getting tired. And the drunken idiots…well, they were close to passing out from the alcohol. The only one still able to sit up and not stagger was Hikitsu, with no surprise.

"I wonder where Chichiri-" Subaru started to say but was interrupted by a…

"DAAAA!" Chichiri appeared, transforming from what they had thought was a glass of water. Smart. He figured out already that no one in a club or bar would rather drink water than beer, so he was safe from being 'drunk'.

"Have you seen Sai, Chichiri?" Amiboshi asked.

"…nope, no da"

"Hm…I wonder where she is"

Chichiri frowned, taking off his mask, "Maybe something happened…"

Subaru caught onto his train of thought, "You mean…"

"…possibly"

"We'll go look for her" the twins offered, standing up, "As long as you keep an eye on these drunks"

"Fair enough" Subaru agreed. The twins walked off into the crowd.

Amiboshi looked around, but could not spot the girl with the black and dark violet hair anywhere. Her golden eyes that could usually be spotted from a distance due to their color could not be seen either.

"Hm…" Suboshi said. He made his way through the crowd with Amiboshi following him. He reached a part of the club that was supposed to be off limits to the crowd. It even had a sign attached to the rope that cut off the area from the rest of the club that said '_Do not enter; employees only'_

Suboshi raised his eyebrows and smirked, "You don't think?"

"I think so" Amiboshi smiled. Sai _must_ have gone in there. It would be a miracle for her to resist going against something even _resembling_ an order. They jumped over the rope. They walked through a doorway and then it was totally pitch black. Amiboshi felt the wall near him for a light. When he found one, he flicked the light on, revealing what was in the room. His eyes widened in shock and fear for a few moments. Then both twins called out, "SAI!"


	8. The drunken idiots wake up

Okay, well I finally got this chapter finished and it is sooooo late 'cause I was just working on a summative so…I better make this quick if I want to be able to get up tomorrow!

Reader's response:

**Crimson Firefox: **(takes it literally) Oh no! The Suspense is killing you! Gotta…gotta…save…reviewer! NOOOOO! O.o; I know what'll save you! This chapter will keep the suspense away! Enjoy!

**Lord Pengu**: Well, now you'll know…and yes, cliffhangers ARE evil; which is exactly why I make them!

**Yuki y**: You'll find out now, won't you…

**Pil-Z**: (grins) glad you think so. But it keeps things interesting, don't you think?

**Saturnsaturn**: glad you like it! Hope you keep reading!

**Ladysakaya**: it wasn't d.r. it was something else…and…hm… (Hands you a printed off copy of chapter 8 that says: For... My Sanity…) sorry…I'm just a little hyper and being a bit dumb right now.

**Aderine no miko**: Nope. She's not. I don't like putting stuff like that so early in the story. It just gets a little freaky 'cause it reminds me of Yui and Miaka and how dumb their fight was…well, me and my friends think it's dumb…

**Chichiri's Wanderer**: NOOOOOOO! My fire!(glares) How COULD YOU? …um…no…'cause Tasuki was passed out from being drunk, remember?...oh yeah; did you get my email?

**Mint drop**: It is not! Why does everyone think that? Mmm….alcohol…and yeah, Nuriko's cool. And Tasuki has FIIIRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!...Mmm….fire….good….but I'll agree with you that he's not ALL that good looking. But if he had some other color of hair…maybe…just maybe….

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Amiboshi and Suboshi exchanged completely identical looks of horror. Then, after their momentary shock was over, both ran to the raven-haired girl, who was lying on the ground while a figure stood to her right. A cloud shifted and a ray of moonlight illuminated the figure. It was a man – probably in his twenties – with a rough looking face and a sneer forming. He saw them and took off running. Suboshi made a move to run after him but was stopped by his brother.

"Aniki…"

"Don't; it doesn't matter if we catch him. Sai…" Amiboshi pointed out, "Shun, go get the others"

"I can help with this…" Suboshi started to say.

"Hurry!" Amiboshi yelled. Suboshi was taken back; he had never seen his brother sounding so…desperate. Then he noticed it. The one thing that fueled the intensity in his calm brother's voice: seeping from a wound made by a knife that was protruding from just below the heart was a thick, dark red liquid with a slight stench: blood. Across her throat also, was a long but not so deep wound that was also trickling blood. Quickly, he ran off, hoping the others had stayed where the twins had left them.

Amiboshi, however, was trying to figure out how to help Sai. The only way he could think of was to somehow stop the bleeding, but that was sort of impossible with a knife still there, and it would of course, hurt if he tried to remove it. Golden eyes revealed themselves now, peering up at him.

"Sai…hang on, okay? Suboshi's gone to get the others"

Sai groaned as she struggled to talk, "That bastard…what a…cheap…trick…using…a…knife…"

"I'm trying to stop the bleeding, so don't talk, alright?"

"You…won't…get much…done…that way" Sai said. She grabbed the handle of the knife with her right hand and slowly – and painfully, Amiboshi guessed, from the way her face contorted– she pulled it out. Then she held the blood drenched blade in front of her. A look of disgust flitted across her face and she threw the knife across the room. It clattered and Sai watched, a look of pure and utter fury etched across her face.

"You shouldn't move so much" Amiboshi said. He tore yet another piece of his sleeve and tried to stop the bleeding, '_Hurry up, Shun…'_

Suboshi ran through the main part of the club as fast as his legs could carry him. Thankfully, he spotted the others at the bar with the drunken ones still passed out. Subaru waved at him, oblivious to the urgency in his face. Hikitsu stood up, however and with a stern face asked, "What's wrong?"

"Sai…stabbed…hurry…" he managed to say. That put the seishi on full alert and each one of them managed to grab a drunken seishi and followed Suboshi.

Amiboshi looked up when he heard the seishi call Sai's name, "Finally" he said.

Subaru knelt down next to Sai, "…she's lost a lot of blood…"

"Will your powers work?" Hikitsu asked.

"In this case, I'm not so sure…first of all, I can't restore her blood so if I heal her, I don't know what would happen…"

"Chichiri?" Suboshi asked, looking at the blue-haired seishi.

"I think we should take Sai to what she called a hospital…I can try to stop the bleeding but I can't restore her blood"

The seishi looked in worry at Sai, who was trying to keep awake, which would evidently cause her more pain if they moved her. So, Amiboshi took out his flute and began to play a peaceful tone, which immediately caused her eyes to close and escape into the darkness…

* * *

The ringing of a phone to the tune of a familiar song jolted Karin Shido's attention away from the television. Sighing and eyes still glued to the television, she reached for the cell phone and clicked the answer button, "Karin Shido here"

"Is this the guardian of Saiyami Shimizu?" a voice asked crisply.

"Yes. This is her mother"

"Saiyami Shimizu was stabbed tonight and is being held under surveillance at the hospital. While her condition is somewhat stable, you may want to come down here"

Karin pressed the 'end talk' button on the phone and grabbed her keys. She drove to the hospital, but despite the fact that her only daughter was in a hospital, unlike most mothers, Karin was not breaking the speed limit like most mothers would do. She arrived at the hospital exactly twenty minutes later and requested to see her daughter.

When she reached the room that the receptionist told her, she was surprised to see a group of people already inside. Marching in, she put her hands on her hips, "Who are you people?" she demanded.

The majority of them were guys. However, three of them were not exactly awake at the moment. The others turned and stared at her and the only woman in the group was sitting next to Saiyami. One of them, a male with long silvery-gray hair and an eye patch over his eye responded first, "Who are _you_?" he asked.

"I'm Saiyami's mother!"

"Strange…I would've thought her mother would be much more worried than you seem right now" one of the men she had thought was asleep said. This one had violet colored hair and rose colored eyes. Karin bit her lip to keep from saying anything. She knew this one; he was the male model: Nuriko.

"I _am_ worried" Karin insisted, "Now; would you explain who _you_ are?"

"Her friends" the silver-haired man answered simply. Karin was about to snap at him for giving her such a simple answer that did not explain anything to her when Saiyami woke up.

"Hey guys…" she said, trying to sit up. She looked around, very surprised to find herself in a hospital bed, "Hey; you guys found a hospital" she grinned. Karin stared. Her daughter…smiled? Karin had not witnessed a smile gracing her daughter's face in a long time and these people…

"Saiyami" Karin said. Sai seemed to notice Karin for the first time and her smile froze.

"Mother…"

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine; whatever…" Sai said, avoiding the question, "I need to talk to you though…"

"Fine" Karin said. She sat down on one of the chairs next to Sai's bed.

"Guys…" Sai said. She stared hard at them and Karin was surprised when they all seemed to understand and left. Two of them were being dragged by the arms, however, which was a strange sight but Karin did not smile. Who were these people to know her daughter so well…probably even better than she did…?

* * *

Nuriko was sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room, playing with a loose stand of his violet hair when the two still drunk guys began to wake up. He grinned down at them as they each opened their eyes. His grin grew wider when he noticed that both of their eyes were almost the same color – Tokaki's was a golden color that very much resembled a tiger's eyes, Tasuki, an intense gold color – Subaru glared irritably at her husband and crossed her arms.

"Uh…what's that look for?" Tokaki asked, "And where are we?"

"This look is for your complete incompetence to get _that_ drunk, you idiot" Subaru glared, "And we're in a hospital"

"Hospital? Why?"

"Well, it _could_ be that you guys got too drunk, but unfortunately, we don't care about you_ that_ much. Sai got stabbed"

"You don't care ab – WHAT!" Tasuki yelled, "What happened?"

All the eyes in the room turned to the room. The receptionist glared at them, "Please be a bit quieter"

"What happened?" Tokaki asked, lowering his voice a bit.

"Amiboshi and Suboshi found her in an off-limits room with a knife sticking through her and she was all bloody. You were too drunk to teleport us so we had to call an ambulance"

"Oh…is she alright now?"

"She's probably going to be released from the hospital in a week since she lost so much blood. The doctors think she'll be find by then"

"That's good. Can we see her yet?"

"No; she wanted some time alone with her mother" Nuriko said, his lips turning into a frown. It was obvious he either did not like the idea of a secret kept from him or that he did not like the impression that Sai's mother gave him.

"…strange…I thought she didn't like her mom…"

"I know…"

"Hey; so where's everyone else?"

"Hikitsu, Suboshi, Amiboshi and Chichiri went down to the hospital's cafeteria to get some food to eat while we wait for Sai's mom to leave"

As if on cue, Karin arrived in the waiting room. She gave the group a calculating glance before marching arrogantly out of the hospital. Now that she was gone, the group got up to head for Sai's room.

"And _where_ do you think _you're_ going?" the receptionist asked loudly. Her lips were pursed disapprovingly at them.

"Er…to visit Sai Shimizu?" Nuriko asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't think so, Mr. Chou. I don't care _how_ famous you are, but hospital policies are that there are no visitors after visiting hours are over unless you are family"

"And who says we aren't?"

"Leave, Mr. Chou. Visiting hours start tomorrow morning at 10:00; come back then"

Both Tokaki and Tasuki opened their mouths to protest but were dragged away from Hikitsu and Subaru. Amiboshi, Suboshi and Chichiri had just gotten back with Hikitsu, each holding a drink or food in each hand.

"We'll come back tomorrow" Subaru said, "Besides; we should let Sai get her rest"

"Fine"


	9. Yukari

Okay; another chapter to update! YAY! I'm still so VERY happy that my account has been unfrozen!

Reader's response:

**Yuki y:** …glad you like it. And of _course_ Sai has that much energy; she's (clamps hand over mouth to stop from revealing part of the plot) yeah!

**Saturnsaturn: **Yep; she's alive, well, and…yeah; this chapter gets kinda angsty and depressing though. So…you have been warned!

**Lord Pengu:** Of COURSE it'll hurt…but I guess that's why she's in the hospital!

**Crimson Firefox:** Yay! My chapter saved you…sorry I couldn't update sooner; stupid site froze my account so I couldn't update my stories!

**Ladysakaya:** Well, Tokaki wasn't…isn't…exactly sober at the moment and yes, she likes going against any authority…even if it's…a sign…

**Mint Drop:** Aww; poor you! (Gives you a gigantic sleeping pill) here you go! That should help!...wow; that 'completely reject the monster' line sounds a lot like Fruits Basket; ever watched it? It's good!

**Pil-Z:** Thanks! This chapter is kinda depressing, so…hope you like it…even if it's not funny 'n stuff!

**Chichiri's Wanderer:** NOOO! My fire! (pouts) fine! (takes Chichiri) there! Now, you can't get Chichiri back until you give me back my fire! (sticks tongue out)

ENJOY!

* * *

Over the next week, the seishi went to visit Sai in the hospital. After getting past the bitch of a receptionist once more, they went up to her room to find her chatting cordially with someone they did not know. When they walked in, Sai looked up and grinned, "Hey guys"

"Hi" they chanted. Most of them were shooting curious glances at the stranger.

"Oh, this is Yukari" she introduced. Yukari looked at them for a few moments; her piercing blue eyes causing a shiver to run through their bodies. Yukari fingered a strand of long dark red hair and stood up, "I'll talk to you later, okay, Sai?" she asked. Sai nodded, "You don't have to leave though!"

Yukari shook her head, "It's time for my appointment with Dr. Maeda anyways" she said, leaving.

After she left, the seishi settled on various places around Sai's room.

"She was weird" Tasuki said.

"Tasuki!" Sai hit him over the head, "Be nice. She's just…"

"Weird?" Tasuki offered.

"NO! Shut up, you" Sai glared.

"Hey; the doctors say you're being discharged tomorrow" Subaru said, "I bet you're happy to finally get outta here"

"Yeah!" Sai cheered, "Of course!"

Amiboshi smiled, "We came here with something to say" he said. The others' faces took on a serious expression. Sai blinked at them, "What's going on?"

"You know that night at the club…when you asked what we were doing before we went?"

"Yeah…"

"We were hiding this" Suboshi spoke up and handed her a crumpled piece of paper. Sai smoothed it out and read the words written.

"Beware; your life is in danger" Sai squinted to read the next words, but it was too wrinkled in that area for her to see what else what there. She stared at the seishi and very calmly said, "So?"

"We should have stuck closer to you after seeing that!" Suboshi blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

Sai laughed, "Hey; c'mon…it's not your fault! You wouldn't have kept me out of there anyways and chances are, one of you would have been stabbed in place of me and then _I'd_ feel guilty"

"Like we are now…" Nuriko said glumly.

"Hey guys; don't worry. Forgive and forget" Sai said, brushing it off, "Besides; don't be so sad; you're in a hospital!"

"Aren't you _supposed_ to be sad in a hospital?" Tokaki asked.

Sai grinned, "Yeah…but…what's wrong with being different?" she asked simply. The seishi couldn't resist; they laughed. It wasn't particularly funny but it helped that Sai joked around, proving that she really did not blame them a bit.

The head nurse appeared at the door, "Visiting hours is over; please leave"

"Aww; but they just got here!"

"Miss Shimizu; rules are rules. Your guests will have to leave"

"Fine…" Sai pouted, "You heard her, guys; you have to leave"

The seishi got up, "We'll come pick you up tomorrow no da" Chichiri promised.

"'k!" Sai said. She turned to the nurse, "Is Yukari done with her appointment yet?"

"Yukari Maeda is still with the doctor" the nurse said primly, "I'll tell her to see you when she's done. I don't know _why_ her father insists she stay in the hospital; she's fully recovered after all. Sometimes, I can't help but question Dr. Maeda's logic"

Amiboshi paused at the door, as he listened to this exchange. Why would the girl refer to her father so formally?

"Hey aniki; hurry up!" Suboshi called. Amiboshi quickly followed, leaving all his wondering behind.

* * *

Two days later,Sai was released from the hospital. She had a hard time leaving Yukari all alone in the hospital however. Yukari simply smiled and reassured her she would be fine.

"But…" Sai bit her lip, "I don't see why you can't leave; you're not sick or anything anymore!"

Nuriko finally managed to pull her away. He wondered why Sai was being this protective of the red-haired girl she had only met a few days ago. When they got back to the apartment, they were surprised to find Sai's mother yet, standing with her hands on her hips.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sai asked. Her mother glared right back at her, "What are _they_ doing here?"

"Um…it _is_ my apartment" her daughter answered.

"I'm paying for it"

"What's your point?" Sai snapped.

"Get your stuff; you're coming with me"

"NO, no I'm not" Sai protested.

Karin grabbed her wrist, "Yes you are.We're going home...and you are going to explain to your father why you never went to his house that time"

Sai glared, her eyes filled with a burning rage, "Leave me alone. I'm not going to go talk to him _or _you and spare me all your fucking lies; just leave me the hell alone!" she yelled, pushing her mother into the wall opposite her and stormed into the apartment with the seishi following. The seishi exchanged a look with one another at the outburst; this was not like Sai at all.

"Um…Sai?" Subaru asked. Sai turned and forced a slight smile, "Sorry, but I think I'll go to my room. I need some time to think about…stuff"

They nodded, confusion being the only thing they felt at the moment. Sai shut the door to her room and then they started talking.

"What do you think is wrong?" Amiboshi whispered.

"It's very confusing. Even if Sai hated her mother, as we all know already, she wouldn't just lash out at her like that…"

"Maybe…" Chichiri said. They all turned to him, "Maybe that time in the hospital, when she talked to her mother, she found out something she didn't want to know or believe…"

The others thought about this. It actually made a lot of sense; after all, Karin had stormed out of the hospital after talking to Sai, and now, Sai was that angry at her mother.

"It could be…" Subaru said.

"Let's just leave her alone for a while" Amiboshi said, "She'll tell us what's wrong when she's ready"

Subaru nodded, "yes…and especially you two" she glared at Tasuki and Tokaki, "Don't bother her"

The two gave her innocent looks, which wasn't believed by anyone.

Subaru rolled her eyes and set off toward the kitchen, "I'll make dinner; who wants some?"

* * *

A few days later, the seishi were getting restless and more and more worried about the teenager holed up in her room. It just wasn't normal to be in there for _days_. Suboshi stood up suddenly one afternoon while it was raining outside, "I'm going in; I don't care…she's had three days to think!" he walked over to Sai's room and was about to open it when it swung open itself. Sai stood there, blinking at Suboshi, "I see I'm not the only one who thinks I should come out" she commented. Suboshi followed her to the living room, "Well, since you're all here, I guess I should explain myself, shouldn't I?"

Tasuki opened his mouth to ask a question but was stopped by seven other pairs of hands clamping his mouth close. Sai laughed, "Okay…let's see…I guess it started back at the club, with the guy who stabbed me. He said that I should thank my father because my father was the reason he was going to kill me. Then I got stabbed and taken to the hospital by you guys"

The seishi were silent, waiting for her to continue.

"Then I asked my mother about it. After some prodding, she told me that the father I knew my whole life wasn't my birth father; and that she and my 'father' had claimed that I was his child because a few months after I was born, my birth father wanted to take me and leave my mother. But my mother didn't want that so she took me and left. She met my 'father' and they made up a story for me to believe, but their marriage didn't turn out too well either…or something like that" Sai's fists were clenched and shaking, "Apparently, someone found out I was my father's child and now they're after me"

Before the seishi could say anything, a furious pounding sounded at the door. Nuriko stood up, and walked cautiously toward the door. After all the talk of someone coming after Sai, he was now more than paranoid. He opened the door and was surprised to find himself staring into piercing blue eyes.

"I-is Sai here?" Yukari asked, voice shaking from the cold. She was drenched from the pouring rain outside and was shivering. Nuriko was immediately concerned and let her in. When Sai saw her, she immediately jumped up and ran to her room to get Yukari some warm clothes.

"What're you doing here?" Sai asked as Yukari sank down into one of the couches. Subaru had noticed how beat up she seemed and was checking her for more injuries.

"…S-sai…um…" Yukari said, not sure what to say, "I just ran away from the hospital"

"…why?"

"My father…"

"Dr. Maeda? What did he do?"

"…he sent that man to stab you Sai…he wants you dead"


	10. back to the hellhole

Okay; I'm finally done this chapter…not much happens in this chapter, so you'll have to wait until the next one for some _real_ drama 'n stuff! Mhahahaha!

Reader's response:

**Saturnsaturn:** Yeah, I know…angsty and sad. And yes, her parents are total bitches; I think I should kill them, but not yet. (cackles evilly)…by the way, when are you gonna update your story? I'm getting impatient here!

**Pil-Z:** Yes…of course. You should know by now that I like cliffhanger-type ending in my chapters! And thanks; I appreciate the compliments!

**Xo Kurai oX:** Well, here's your update…

**Crimson Firefox: **AHH! No; not again! I killed you again! Here! dumps the update on you in the form of water (Crimson Firefox wakes up): Ohh…strange… (Starts reading the story starting on the forehead) Hey; now you can carry the update with you wherever you go!

**Aderine no miko:** Wow…it _is_ a cross between them! I never really thought about it; just that red hair would look really cool with blue eyes! And…yeah; I should really read your story once I find time…but unfortunately, I barely have time to even update…(sigh) stupid school!

**Mtgranola:** Well, here's the next chapter so read away! And of course, there's gonna be a cliffhanger; they're what make things so interesting!

**Ming Drop:** Yep…yep…yep…and like I told you on msn, haru's my favorite and then there's um…Kyo, Yuki, Ayame, (and for some reason, I like Akito too; dunno why)

**Chichiri's Wanderer:** Yep…evil, evil…by doing that…you just burned Chichiri! HAHA!...and yeah, well…I'll steal the tessen back and then I'd chain your arms and legs to a wall and have Chichiri sitting in a chair just far away enough so you can't reach him…haha! And then I'd laugh maniacally like I am now!

HAVE FUN!

* * *

Silence reigned over the apartment at those words. The only sound they could hear was the pattering of the rain against the window and the random roar of thunder. For another few moments, no one spoke. Then…

"…It's okay" Sai finally said to Yukari, who was looking like she was about to apologize, "It's not your fault Yukari"

"But…it's _my_ father! Don't you even blame me in some way?"

Sai shook her head, "Besides…you ran away from him just to tell me…that's good enough for me"

Yukari stared at her, perplexed. If it had been her, she probably should have gotten mad and ordered her out.

"And Yukari, you _do_ know that by running away, you've probably just gotten your father against you?"

Yukari shrugged, "I hate him anyways"

"Well, I guess you can stay here" Sai mused, "But what if Dr. Maeda sends people here?"

"Heh; that's where we come in" Nuriko said confidently, flexing his muscles, "Or have you forgotten what us seishi are born to do?"

"Seishi?" Yukari asked. The seishi exchanged looks, wondering if they should tell Yukari anything. But seeing as Sai was inviting her to stay, and the fact that she was almost directly involved due to her father, they decided to tell her. So, while Subaru, being the patient one, sat down and explained things to her, the others gathered around Sai, as if the mere action of standing around her would protect her from her. They had obviously grown very close to Sai over time that they had spent there.

"We have to make sure that they don't even _get_ a chance to kill Sai" Hikitsu said. Tokaki nodded, "But…we can't stay with her _all_ the time; we're human and we do have to sleep"

"Shifts?" Tasuki suggested. Subaru shook her head, "We're all too used to sleeping at night; we'd just fall asleep, and besides, if we don't any real sleep at night, we'll be useless during the day"

"I can use a spell, no da" Chichiri suggested, "Just a barrier to keep Sai in; and if someone actually penetrates it and takes Sai, it'll alert me"

"That's a good idea, Chichiri"

"I'll get right on it no da" Chichiri said, "I'll need complete silence and at least twenty minutes to perform the spell"

"Do I have to sit still?" Sai asked sullenly, her face taking on a grimace at the thought of staying put.

Chichiri nodded, "Yes, no da"

"Fine…" Sai said. She reached for the remote and turned on the TV, set the captioning on and muted the volume, "Spell away" she finally said, plunking herself in front of the TV. Tokaki and Hikitsu joined Subaru in explaining things to Yukari in the next room. The rest of the seishi joined Sai on the ground, careful not to disturb Chichiri's meditating state.

'_I hate staying still!'_ Sai grumbled. It was as if the fact that someone was trying to kill didn't even affect her or something, '_Once I'm allowed to finally move, I'm drinking as much coffee as I can get my hands on, whether they like it or not!'

* * *

_

Yukari blinked at the information she had just received. This was all too much; was she expected to believe that these people were all from ancient China? No way; it just wasn't possible! No…way…

But then again…

Sai believed them and these three – Subaru, Tokaki and Hikitsu – had even demonstrated some of their powers…so it had to be true, right? No way could they fake teleportation, or an ice attack…

She blinked, "Okay; I believe you" she said. The three seishi gave a sigh, "Finally" they said in unison. Yukari grinned sheepishly, "It _is_ hard to believe"

"We know, but usually, it doesn't take nearly an hour for us to convince someone"

The four of them stood up and headed to the main room where everyone was quiet and the glow from the television was the only source of light in the room. Amiboshi and Suboshi were sprawled on the carpeted floor, near the couches, asleep. Chichiri was leaning against the front of the couch, also asleep. Nuriko and Tasuki were watching whatever it was on TV. Sai was also asleep, in the center of the room. When the two seishi that were awake saw that the four had come in, they immediately indicated to be quiet, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

Tokaki and Hikitsu took the remaining spaces on the couch and immediately drifted off to a nice sleep. Subaru gave a yawn and headed to the large window seat and laid down there. Yukari went into one of the bedrooms, grabbed a pillow and laid down on the ground also, now a bit more comfortable than everyone else. Nuriko and Tasuki were somehow having a silent argument which was amusing enough to watch, but since everyone else was sleeping, nobody saw. Eventually, they too, got tired and closed their eyes.

Outside the apartment, a figure began to get suspicious of the sudden quietness, wondering if the group was a bunch of cowards and ran away. After all, if the figure had gotten the death threat, he wouldn't just be _sleeping_. But when he picked the lock and opened the door, it was obvious that was what this group was doing. _Amazing_, he thought, but quickly locked the door again in case they suspected something. Then he slid an envelope under the door and walked off, smiling to himself at nothing whatsoever.

* * *

The next morning, Yukari woke up first, then Subaru. Seeing as they were both hungry from last night's excitement, they went into the kitchen to make some coffee and food. Subaru gave a curious glance at an envelope lying near the front door and picked it up. It hadn't been there last night…

She opened it and read it over, her mouth opening to form an 'o' as the words registered in her mind. But before she could pocket it, someone grabbed it from behind. Trust it to be her husband, the one person you should never tell a secret to if you don't want it found out, "What's this?" he asked, reading it. His eyes narrowed in anger as he read it.

_To Saiyami, Yukari and...the rest of you,_

_Pleased to announce that you are all top on my list to be killed. That includes you, Yukari. Daughter or not, you went against my wishes, revealed my plans to my enemy and you are a disappointment. I will shed no tears of regret when I kill you, you insolent excuse of a daughter. _

_-Maeda_

Tokaki glared at the letter, as if it could burst into flames by having him stare at it. Yukari poked her head out of the kitchen, "coffee's ready!" she announced. She walked over, "What're you staring at?" she asked, grabbing the piece of paper out of Tokaki's hands. Before Subaru could stop her, she had already read the letter and when she was done, she crumpled the letter in anger and threw it at the wall. She stalked back into the kitchen, muttering something along the lines of 'stupid fucking sadistic bastard'.

"Whoa; such colorful language so early in the morning?" Nuriko asked, entering the room, "I'm impressed…I think you've almost beaten Tasuki in that area"

"Hey! Shut up!" Tasuki yelled.

"BOTH of you shut up!" Hikitsu ordered, "Some of us are still trying to sleep"

"Yeah!" Sai shouted in agreement. The twins, however, were completely oblivious to what was going on and slept on.

* * *

"Hey; you guys coming or what?" Yukari asked in an irritated tone a week later. She was in aggravated mood because the seishi and Sai had to go back to school and since she was in danger of being killed too, she was forced to go along, "I don't see why I have to do this…"

Sai nodded in agreement, "I don't wanna go…" she whined to Subaru.

Subaru shook her head, "You're going" she said, "Besides, don't you want to cause some trouble at school?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Sai's eyes lit up, "Yeah!"

"Then we'll go" Subaru said with a tone of finality and the rest of the seishi gave up trying to look for an excuse not to attend school. So, sighing, they either hung back with Subaru and Tokaki to get teleported or took the elevator down to the parking lot, where Sai's car was parked. While she drove, Sai began praying inside her head not to have another repeat of what happened the first time she took the seishi to school. She was still very paranoid that it would occur again…


	11. Tylenol and bouncing lab experiments

Hey; I'm back with chapter…uh…11? Yeah, 11! AHHH! Precious computer…(hugs the computer) um…yeah…sorry; I have a sore throat and can't talk at all so the computer is the only way I really can talk without sounding like a demented old witch so I'm grateful to it!

Reader's response:

**Mint drop:** What? Akito's a girl? WTF? That's messed up…so…very messed up…now all my opinions are shattered! NOOO! (recovers quickly) oh well; eh…Akito seemed kinda okay…(shrug) doesn't matter…hey; wait…how'd they know Akito's a 'she'; is there an OAV for Fruits Basket or something?

**Xo Kurai oX:** Well, I don't think they'll all get killed, but you never know. I could get in a really bad mood one day and actually do it…hopefully not, though, huh? Or I'd have no one to torture in my story!

**Crimson Firefox:** YAY! I resurrected you with my update! (Whispers) its magic…AHAH! The magical update! Okay, since you're the only one who made a suggestion about the word-thing, they'll go to the book world soon! YAY!

**Pil-Z:** Who says I need sleep? I will not sleep! (five hours later) Zzz……heh heh; okay, I admit; I need sleep just like every other human being…yep; Maeda is the evil bastard so far, but of course, he's not dangerous enough to be considered the REAL threat, so of course, there'll be more! YAY!

**Saturnsaturn:** YAY! Update it; update it! Can't wait…and Sai _does_ want to make trouble at school. Subaru has to remind her that she can so that Sai will actually go; get it?

**Chichiri's Wanderer: **HERE!...just…give…me…the….FIREEEEE!

**Yusagi: **Wow; so many reviews! YAY! And yes, I know some of my information is messed up and weird, like the hospital thing, but I try not to make those mistakes. Usually, it's a result of my mind wandering while I'm typing and so I type something completely different. Sorry! And I'll try your suggestions!

ENJOY!

* * *

It was early in the morning and the sun could barely been seen in the sky, but its rays dutifully spread across the land. In the local high school, Mr. Sato, the principal gave a yawn and stretched as he walked across the parking lot. It was a new day and he couldn't wait…

However, one sight of a group of students sitting on the school steps made him freeze in his steps. No…not again; he thought that he would at least have another day before _she_ came back…with _them._

"Mr. Sato" Sai greeted wryly, "Good to see you again" she said, her voice thick with sarcasm. Mr. Sato could just _feel_ his stress coming back just at the thought of her in the school again.

"Decided to come back have you?" he asked in the same tone of voice as she did, "Why so early?"

"Hn…figured I'd get stuff over with before Nuriko's fan girls come milling in" Sai said.

"What stuff?" Mr. Sato narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He glared at the group around her; each one stared back at him without even blinking.

"I came to register a new student; Mr. Sato, meet Yukari Maeda" Sai gestured to the red haired girl beside her wearing what was obviously an outfit borrowed from Saiyami; a red and black t-shirt with black jeans that was slightly to long for her and a bunch of weird looking bracelets dangling at her wrist. But still, Mr. Sato was amazed; if he guessed right, she would be the daughter of Hideki Maeda, one of the most important people in the medical community.

"Nice to meet you" he finally said, "If you'll follow me to my office, we'll fill out the proper forms…"

"No need Mr. Sato" Sai waved a fully completed registration form in front of his eyes.

"Where'd you get that!" Mr. Sato yelled.

"Oh; went through your desk before you got here"

"My office is locked!"

"It's a secret" Tokaki said, grinning.

Mr. Sato stared up at the sky for a moment, mumbling something along the lines of 'oh my sanity…' before he looked back at Sai, grabbed the registration form and marched into the school. As soon as the front doors slammed shut, the group burst out laughing.

"See; now, isn't troublemaking fun?" Sai asked. Yukari nodded and stared into the distance, "Hey; people are arriving"

Sai's eyes widened, "Nuriko; it's your fans…run!"

At those words, all the seishi leapt up and ran into the school, hoping the fans didn't see them. Sai and Yukari walked behind; Yukari was very confused and laughed when Sai told her what had happened last time Nuriko's 'fans' had gotten to him, "Poor guy" Yukari said.

"Hey; Shimizu's back" one of the fans remarked as they passed her in the halls, "And she brought another _freak_ with her"

Sai rolled her eyes, unfazed by the remark, "Go fuck yourself, Kana"

Yukari glared at Kana. She hadn't even been at this school for an hour and here was somebody, making assumptions about her and calling her names. She hated people like that; those who judged by appearance rather than personality, "Yeah" she agreed, "And while you're at it, why don't you do the world a favor and curl up and die?" she asked.

Kana wrinkled her nose, "And who are you?" she asked.

"Yukari Maeda" she answered, rolling her eyes.

"I'm Kana" she said, knowing the reputation of Dr. Maeda and very sure that this was his daughter.

"Did I _ask_ for you name? Noooooooo" Yukari said, "So shut the fuck up"

Kana gave a sniff, "Why don't _you_ do that?"

"Well, because-"

She was interrupted by Sai letting out a string of curse words. Sai turned to Kana, "Go and be a bitch elsewhere…'cause right now, we gotta go" she pulled Yukari away just as Mr. Sato came out of the office.

"Hey; how'd you know he'd come out?" Yukari asked, surprised at Sai's precise timing.

"Instinct" Sai grinned, tapping on her head, "Now, let's go find everyone else, shall we?"

Yukari nodded. Seeing as she had no idea where everything was in the school, she followed Sai around until they stopped in front of a group of lockers next to the Art room, "Well, they didn't blow anything up this time" she said jokingly. Yukari's eyes widened, "Did they blow something up before?" she asked.

"Well, you _could_ say that…" Sai said.

"Hey Sai, Yukari; what took you two so long?" Subaru asked, bounding over.

"Oh; we couldn't risk causing trouble" Yukari explained.

"Are the fans gone?" Nuriko asked tentatively, peeking over the two girls' shoulders.

"As far as I can tell" Sai told him. He gave a sigh, "Thank god"

"See what modeling can do?" Tasuki asked, "You pretty-boy"

"Shut up!" Nuriko said, punching Tasuki, but of course, seeing as he had superhuman strength, Tasuki went flying into one of the lockers and made a gigantic dent.

Hikitsu shook his head and turned to the three girls, "Be prepared…this will be a _long_ day"

"Don't remind me" Sai said, groaning, "I need my Tylenol" she moaned. Almost immediately, a bottle was handed to her. Subaru rolled her eyes; with that many seishi around, Sai had gotten many headaches and as a result, the seishi made it a habit to each carry a bottle of Tylenol around in case she ever got a major headache, because then she got pissed off, and when she gets pissed off…

"Ugh…ready to be tortured?" Sai asked as they trudged to gym class.

* * *

Yukari and Sai both let out similar groans when they got back to the apartment. What an awful day. Both found places to collapse in and didn't move for ten minutes. In gym class, they had the misfortune to play dodge ball as a 'fun' activity. However, with the seishi, no activity is really 'fun'. Not for unsuspecting students anyways. Eventually, almost all of them had a bruise somewhere on the body. Then, there was Math class when all the fan girls were in the class and they had all jumped Nuriko. Unfortunately, he was standing next to Tasuki and Tokaki. Tasuki ended up trying to flame the girls – fortunately stopped in time by Hikitsu – and Tokaki, being the pervert he was, tried to feel up some of the girls, luckily stopped in time by his wife. With that over with, Amiboshi and Suboshi decided to cause trouble in science by pretending the frog they were to dissect was still alive with the help of Suboshi's seishi powers making it move and bounce all over the room. It had caused such a panic that Sai had needed five Tylenols before her headache went away. Then in Art – oh god, Art – Chichiri in his chibi and caffeine-hyped form had thought it would be fun to stick his fingers in the paint and draw things all over Tasuki's face. This had led to an argument induced mainly by Tasuki and then, eventually the whole room was covered with fingerprints of paint. This time, it was Yukari that needed the Tylenol because Sai had already given up on ever getting rid of her headache by then.

"Um…I think we should leave them alone for a while…" Tokaki suggested. Subaru was also very exhausted by the events of the school day. However, she was doing her best not to kill her husband and everyone who tried to even _mention_ the word, caffeine.

"Yeah…" Nuriko said, inching away to the living room. There, they sat down and eventually someone brought up an important subject. One they hadn't discussed in a long time.

"So we still really don't know why we're here…" Hikitsu said.

"Well…I dunno; but a few days ago, I could swear I saw a phoenix, but…when I looked again, it was gone no da" Chichiri said.

"Me too…" the other Suzaku seishi said.

"I saw a tiger" Tokaki blinked, "A white tiger"

"I saw Genbu" Hikitsu said simply.

"Seiryuu" the twins chorused.

"What do you think it means, seeing them here?"

"Maybe it means that they have something in store for us…and they're definitely the ones who brought us here"

"But _why_ are we here?" Amiboshi asked, "There's no real reason; there's no priestess, or real evil, and why are we with Sai? She's definitely no priestess…not that I'm complaining about her or anything, but really, if not for a priestess, like we're all born to protect, why?" he asked.

"Maybe…maybe Sai has something to do with this? She's no priestess, but…"

"But as seishi, we only protect the priestess, don't we?"

Suddenly, Subaru walked in, glaring, "I'm still pissed at you guys, but I have something to say" she said.

"What?" Tokaki asked.

"Did anyone just see a white tiger in here besides me?" she asked, "Or was I hallucinating?"

"A white tiger?"

"Yes…it was on the couch next to Sai and Yukari and there it had its paw on an old red book that was really frayed"

"Red book?..." Chichiri asked, "Did it say Universe of the Four Gods?"

Subaru nodded, "I was wondering why it said that"

"That's the link between our world and the priestesses' world no da!" Chichiri said, "So…if Byakko had its paw over it, maybe…he wants us to find the book"

The others agreed and then, one of them gave a yawn, causing everyone else to yawn.

"I think it's time we go to sleep" Hikitsu suggested. Everyone nodded and found a comfortable place to sleep in the room where Sai and Yukari were. Before that, Chichiri made sure to cast the barrier spell and then, he too joined everyone else into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	12. GIVE ME BACK MY COFFEE

Okay; finally got chapter 12 done! (Celebration time) I actually only found the time 'cause I got today off. YAY! Damn; so grateful for Victoria Day!

Reader's response:

**Saturnsaturn:** Heh; I like tormenting teachers too. They deserve it. Well, I know you updated and I think you said your computer was fixed again, so let's celebrate! (throws a party)

**Mint Drop:** Yes, it's very necessary. Actually, it's not, but I'm pretty much basing these people after my own school where everywhere, there are only a few people who don't dress like preps/sluts/whores. See; there are only a few sensible people in my school, therefore, there are only a few sensible people in Sai's school. Yes, I want the Fruits Basket manga now too! I saw a volume on the weekend and it told Hana's past! I wanted it but I didn't have enough money! (Pouts)

**Yusagi:** Yes…well, it's hard to describe ALL the fun, so I just summarized it. Don't worry; he'll flame something next chapter…not this chapter though. This chapter actually doesn't have much of the seishi in it.

**Pil-Z:** It's okay for saying that. If _I_ had first started reading this, I would've thought of that too. But it's me, we're talking about: crazy, insane, moody, really tired, violent and insane me, so of course, there's always a plot with a lot of fighting involved…hopefully! And thanks for those compliments! (Head swells up) (Pil-Z comes out pokes it with a needle) (Head deflates) Thanks; I needed that!

**Xo Kurai oX:** Well, here's your update…

**Mtgranola:** Um…yeah…this chapter isn't as funny. In fact, it's downright serious. But I'll be sure to make the next one funny. Thanks; I'm glad you like my sense of humor. Most people I know would call it weird, but I guess it's different when it's in a story:)

**Crimson Firefox:** Yes…soon…but not yet. After this chapter, maybe.

**Chichiri's Wanderer:** YAY! FIREEE! (stare stare stare) MINE! ALL MINE!...YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! GET YOUR SOURCE OF HEAT AND ENTERTAINMENT FROM SOMEWHERE ELSE! IT'S MINE I TELL YOU; MINE!

Enjoy the chapter...

* * *

The sudden shrill ringing of an alarm clock pierced through the stillness of early morning. A hand reached over and slammed a fist onto the alarm, somehow hitting the sleep button without even having to look at the clock. The person in the bed muttered indistinctively. Then the person stumbled into the shower and after a few moments, the washroom mirror was fogged due to the steam of the hot water. One thing was clear, however, Hideki Maeda was not a morning person.

He glared in irritation at the kitchen door as he sat in the dining room, arms crossed. After a few moments, he was about to get up when the kitchen doors burst open. The server was out of breath as he put the breakfast plate down in front of Dr. Maeda, "Sorry, Mr. Maeda; we ran out of supplies this morning so…"

"It's fine" Dr. Maeda snapped. He picked up a fork and began to eat.

"Very well, sir" the server said, giving him a slight bow and retreated into the kitchen. Mr. Maeda rolled his eyes and continued to eat. When he was done, he got up and simply left the plate at the table. Then he left the dining room and headed down a series of hallways. He took a right turn, a left, another right, straight, left; one could get lost following his path, but of course, this was his own home – as big as it was – so he knew his way around.

Finally, he stopped in front of a door and reaching into his pocket, dug out a keycard similar to the ones that hotels used. Then he turned the handle and opened the door. Inside, was amazing. It looked like an entirely different building had been placed inside this house. It was similar to a scientific facility separated into many large rooms and a single hallway. The first room, Dr. Maeda stopped in front of to look in, was what looked like a training room with the most advanced technology. Many young people – most looked to be in their late teens or early twenties – were in there, dueling against one another. He let a smirk cross his lips. After all, why do your own dirty work when someone else could do it for you? The next room he stopped by was a laboratory where many scientists were conducting experiments. Dr. Maeda's lips curled as he watched them.

He continued on and didn't stop by any more rooms until he got to the last one at the end of the hallways. There, he used the key again and opened the door. He entered, revealing an office of some sort. However, one thing that stood out in that office was a long and large mirror with strange and elegant words carved into the metal surrounding it. Dr. Maeda sat down and turned to face the mirror. He traced his fingers over the writing and almost immediately, an unearthly light began to spread from where his fingers had touched the mirror, extending to the center of the mirror.

Then, mysteriously, the room grew dimmer and dimmer until it was almost completely pitch black. Then, a voice – one other than Dr. Maeda's – began to speak, "What do you want, Maeda? I specifically asked you not to bother me until you do something right"

Dr. Maeda wanted to snap at the voice or roll his eyes but something else stopped him. Perhaps it was the consequences of doing either of those things.

"Have you actually done something right in the past week?" the voice snapped.

"Well…there have been some…unexpected twists…"

"What is it? You can't do anything right can you? And I thought you were a capable doctor!"

"I am!"

"Well, so far, you haven't been able to kill Saiyami Shimizu or do any of the tasks I asked you to!"

"Well, _excuse_ me" Dr. Maeda snapped, "I'm sorry if there is such thing as modern medicine that allows Saiyami Shimizu to recover and I'm _sorry_ that there are things beyond my control at the hospital. Why don't _you_ do it if I'm such a failure?"

"You know very well the answer to that!" the voice snapped again, its voice steadily growing shriller as it grew angrier, "Now…what is this…unexpected twist?"

"My daughter ran away to Saiyami Shimizu's home"

"WHAT!"

"What's the matter? Don't worry; I'll kill my daughter too when I kill Saiyami just in case"

"That's not the point! Your daughter has seen all the things that happen here; what if she tells _them_?"

"She won't; I've made sure of it"

"And how are you so sure that your 'infallible' technology will actually work?"

"Because it always has"

"And you said your assassins have always completed a job, yet, Saiyami Shimizu is still standing!"

Dr. Maeda didn't have a response to that and the voice continued to rant.

"As I've told you before, a human mind can always overcome anything, even the drugs you've forced into your daughter. She'll remember what she's seen soon and very soon, they will know what we're up to!"

"I'll work on it" Dr. Maeda said grumpily.

"You'd better" the voice said. The mirror gave a threatening flash and the light disappeared. Dr. Maeda took the opportunity to roll his eyes now. He turned in his chair and his eyes glanced over a picture. In the picture, there was a woman with dark red hair and hazel eyes. Dr. Maeda sighed for a few moments, then his face grew stern again as he called someone to his office. Moments later, a young man stepped in. He had obviously come from the training room as he was sweaty and panting.

"You called, sir?"

"Yes" Dr. Maeda said, "Sit down, Tyler"

Platinum blonde-haired Tyler sat down, looking questionably at his employer, "What is it this time?"

"I want you to go and keep a watch on Saiyami Shimizu, her friends and my daughter. Don't let them out of your sight, ever and keep me updated on what they've been doing. Do not kill them, unless you have to. Except for Yukari; I'll kill her myself"

"Very well…" Tyler said, standing up. He stopped at the door, "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Will you really be willing to kill your only daughter – the only true reminder of your wife?" Tyler asked. Dr. Maeda was ready to chew him out for speaking like that to him like he would any other person in this place, but Tyler, he had known since Tyler was a child. He and Yukari had once been good friends, but like everything else, he had ruined that for his daughter too.

Tyler opened the door, "Think about that sir. Is power really that great?" he asked before he left the room.

* * *

"So how exactly will we find this book?" Sai asked, yawning. Subaru was making coffee in the kitchen and Sai was first in line for a cup, seeing as she was practically falling asleep at the table even if she did get a full night's rest.

"I think we should find Miaka no da" Chichiri said, "She might know"

"Yeah; that sounds good" Nuriko nodded, "Problem is…where does she live?"

"…hm…well, if I can find the phone book…" Sai said, "Uh…that might take a while" she said, surveying the apartment, "I have no idea where the hell it could be!"

"We'll help look" Amiboshi offered.

"Yeah" Subaru added as she handed Sai a cup of coffee. However, it was taken away by Tasuki – a very grave mistake indeed. The next minute, the residents of the apartments under, near and above this apartment could hear Sai yelling, "GIVE ME BACK MY COFFEE YOU DAMN PYROMANIAC! GIMME GIMME GIMMMEEEE!"

"NO!" Tasuki said.

"GIVE IT TO ME OR I'LL HAVE TO…MAKE YOU LISTEN TO…_HER_…" Sai threatened, holding up a CD with a familiar yet horrifying picture on it. Well, it was certainly horrifying to Tasuki, for he immediately handed the coffee back and inched far away from the CD cover. Sai was suddenly glad that her mother had not known her music tastes and got it for her for one of her birthdays; it was a very effective threat against Tasuki.

"That's better…" Sai said, "Well, let's get started" she downed her coffee in one gulp and began to spring into action. After all, it had to be around here, somewhere.


	13. Staring contests and think of a happy pl...

Yay! I'm finally done this chapter!

Reader's response: 

**Pil-Z:** Glad you like it. Oh, the CD cover. Yeah…well, it's Hilary Duff. I hate her; if you like her, don't feel insulted by it, but I just really don't like her.

**Mint drop:** For the answer to_ her_, look at the response above. Maybe; maybe not. We'll see…Of course, I'm still not sure if I'm gonna go with the original storyline to this. Get online and I'll talk it over with you!...or you can send me an email…Yeah! Hana's cool! Aww; no fair. I want it!

**Xo Kurai oX:** Yep; fun's starting to begin…but of course, they have to find Miaka first, which is what this chapter is basically about.

**Mtgranola:** yep; coffee and fire! One of my favorite mixes! Glad you thought it was interesting. Serious…what is this…. 'serious'. I have never heard of such a thing! Coffee, eh….(sends a giant mug of coffee to you: here you go! Be happy!)

**Saturnsaturn: **Yeah, he should know he shouldn't mess with coffee – especially coffee owned by violent people – but he'll never learn. Besides, it's funny, don't you think? Dr. Maeda…yes; well…and Tyler, well, he's known the Maedas for a long time and the rest…is secret! It'll be answered when I focus more on Tyler. So, be patient.

**Chichiri's Wanderer:** God; you're so demanding! Here! (Dumps a truckload of Chichiri plushies on Wanderer) the real Chichiri is in there somewhere…find him yourself! Heh heh; have fun!

* * *

"Okay; we can go now" Amiboshi announced. After at least three hours for combing for the lost phone book and fifteen minutes of searching for Miaka or Yui, they had finally found many possible places where she could be. One was an address for a K. Yuki. They knew from Tasuki and Chichiri that Miaka's brother's name was Keisuke; the second was one for Y. Hongo, and the third, was for a T. Sukanami.

"Hell; if all these turn out to be the wrong people, we'll be the unluckiest people in the world" Yukari commented.

"They'd better not be wrong" Tasuki said, "Or I'll burn that goddamn phone book"

"You will not! We spent three hours looking for it" Hikitsu said, sending a very threatening glare at Tasuki for even suggesting it.

"Fine" Tasuki pouted.

"Well, we should split up right about now…" Suboshi said, "Make this quick"

"Okay…let's see…to make sure we cause as little chaos as possible…Nuriko, Tasuki and Hikitsu will be in one group; Amiboshi, Suboshi, Sai and Yukari; and Chichiri, Tokaki and I" Subaru said, "Everyone okay with that?"

They all nodded, but before they separated, Sai pointed one thing out, "You forgot the fact that Tasuki causes trouble wherever he goes…or have you forgotten the mall already?" she asked.

"Hey!" Tasuki protested, "Not my fault; that stupid vendor person gave me coffee!"

"Anyways…" Hikitsu said, "My group will go to K. Yuki's apartment, the twins' group can go look for Y. Hongo, since we assume it is Yui Hongo the phone book was talking about and she _is _their priestess, and Chichiri's group can go look for T. Sukanami"

"Sure, no da!" Chichiri agreed and took the piece of paper with T. Sukanami's address on it. They others left also, each group taking one piece of paper with their destination written on it.

* * *

Unfortunately, as soon as they had gotten to the section of town where the apartment was, they spotted something deadly…something that was lethal…something that gave them a reason to scream…a candy shop.

"Nooo; you're not going in!" Nuriko shouted, pulling the back of Tasuki's shirt, "No way; we're trying to cause as _little_ chaos as possible, not as _much"_ he said.

Hikitsu sighed as he watched. This was going to be a long day; he could tell.

"Tasuki; we are looking for your miko. Does that not matter to you?" he asked. Tasuki stopped struggling long enough to answer, "I want candy first!" He sounded very much like a little child who was whining for an expensive toy.

Hikitsu rolled his eyes and gave his fingers a slight snap. Immediately, Tasuki stopped struggling and was frozen stiff. Nuriko sweatdropped, "You realize that we have to carry him if he's frozen, right?"

Hikitsu just raised an eyebrow as he stared at Nuriko. Then, a staring contest began, with Nuriko trying as hard as he could not to blink and Hikitsu calmly staring. Of course, considering he had an eye patch over one eye, he could have been cheating and Nuriko would never have known. Finally, Nuriko reluctantly blinked.

He sighed and picked up the frozen Tasuki, "Why do I have to all the manual labor?" he muttered.

"Do I even _need_ to tell you?" Hikitsu asked.

"Guess not"

* * *

"Ahhh…think of a happy place…think of a happy place…think of a happy place…" Sai muttered, sounding very much like she was under a torture of some sort; her eyes snapped shut furiously and her hand latched onto Suboshi's ryuuseisui as he led her through the department store.

"Y'know…it's not _that_ bad…" Suboshi said, looking at Sai with a look on his face, "Nothing to get _this _upset over"

"Yes it is!" Sai insisted.

"Um…actually…"

"YES IT IS!" Sai shouted again. Suboshi shrugged, one end of his ryuuseisui in his hand as he pulled Sai forward. They were lagging behind Amiboshi and Yukari, who kept sending them incredulous looks as they proceeded forward.

"Ahhh; one day, I'm going to kill either _that_ or I'm going to kill whoever put these posters up…"

"Uh…you do that" Suboshi said, giving a tug on the ryuuseisui. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on the fact that Sai had been holding onto the ryuuseisui so tight and so, she tripped and as much as she tried to keep her eyes closed, she couldn't help but open them for a mere second. In that second, she saw the most horrible thing on earth. As she opened her mouth to let out a stream of swear words, Suboshi clamped his hand over her mouth, "Keep quiet" he said, "Remember…no trouble?"

Sai nodded and screwed her eyes shut again as she stood up. Suboshi rolled his eyes and glanced around. All around the store were posters of a girl with blonde hair and well, she was the exactly person that Sai had threatened Tasuki with before. He had to admit; it _was _scary after a while.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they got out of the department store.

"Well, that took forever – thanks to Sai" Yukari said, grinning.

"Shut up; you know I have an unexplainable burning hatred for her"

"Yeah, we know" Yukari said, sighing.

"Well, shall we get going?" Amiboshi asked, leading the way. The other three followed obediently. However…

"GAH!" Sai screamed, when one of the posters blew at her, landing right on her face, giving her a full, uncensored (for it was so horrible that it _needed_ to be censored) view of _that_, or so she called it.

* * *

"Okay, stop that!" Subaru said, slapping Tokaki across the head when he started drooling at another passing girl, "Have some decency; she looks like she could still be in middle school or something"

"Yeah, no da"

"But…" Tokaki said.

"Oh Byakko" Subaru said, rolling her eyes. The she glared, "Tokaki, as your wife, it is my duty to prevent you from become a pedophile"

"I'm not gonna…" Tokaki protested.

"Besides, we have to look for the apartment, no da"

"Can you just teleport us, Chichiri"

"Okay, no da!" Chichiri said. He concentrated and almost instantly, they were all teleported to the front door of a house.

"Is this it?" Subaru asked.

"It would seem so" Chichiri said, ringing the door bell. After a few moments, the door opened and…

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chichiri protested as someone leapt on him.

"Chichiri!" Miaka said excitedly, "What are you doing here? Why are you here? How did you get here? Are the others here too? I can't believe you're here!" she looked behind you, "Subaru! And Tokaki! You're here too?"

"Hai, Miaka" Subaru said, smiling, "Long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah…" Miaka stopped, "Hey; come in"

The three trooped in and followed Miaka. There, they heard a slight crying noise. Miaka disappeared for a few moments and reappeared again with a toddler in her arms, "Sorry" she said, "Oh yeah; this is Hikari"

Chichiri smiled, "Well, we came to talk to you about something, Miaka…"

"Yeah? What's going on?" Miaka asked.

"It concerns the book…"

* * *

"Professor Yuki" Keisuke looked up when his secretary opened the door to his office.

"Yes?"

"There are three men here asking for you. One…is swearing very violently at another…" she said, "And there's a woman with purple hair who claims she's a man…she's very strong, sir, and another who looks young but has long white hair"

"Purple hair…strong…and looks like a woman, huh?" Keisuke asked. Realization hit him, "It can't be" he muttered as he ran out of the office. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that it _was._

"Y-you're the Suzaku seishi!" Keisuke said aloud.

"Oh yes, let's all just forget the Genbu seishi" Hikitsu muttered sarcastically.

"A _what_?" the secretary asked. Keisuke turned around sheepishly, "Uh…nothing, really; don't worry yourself over it. If anyone calls for me, tell them I'm busy"

"Yes, sir"

Keisuke closed and tightly locked the door to his office. He opened a mini-fridge, "Beer?" he asked.

"I'll take one!" Tasuki said immediately. Keisuke tossed one to him and one to the other two also, "So…what are you doing here?" he asked calmly, although he was panicking inside. If they were here…did that mean that Miaka, Taka and Yui; would they be pulled into the book again?

"We have a problem on our hands…" Hikitsu began. Keisuke listened with unwavering attention as Hikitsu and Nuriko (Tasuki was forbidden from inputting any information seeing as how he always managed to get some swearing in the sentence and every time he did, he swung his tessen dangerously – _very_ dangerously) took turns to explain everything that they could.

"Okay, I think I got it" Keisuke said, "But I'm not completely sure where the book is right now. One thing I do know is that I should call Miaka and Tetsuya to tell them this" Keisuke, "Why don't you wait a while? It'll be quick and then we'll meet the others somewhere"

"Sure" Nuriko agreed, grabbing the tessen from Tasuki to stop him from swinging it around like that.

"Hey!" Tasuki protested, but Nuriko ignored him as they listened to Keisuke make his phone calls.

* * *

"Excuse me" Amiboshi said, "Does a Yui Hongo live here?"

The woman at the front desk looked up, "Friends of hers?"

"Yes" Amiboshi answered.

"Well, neither she's not around this time of day. Neither is her husband…"

"Where would she be?"

"Well, she has mentioned before that she takes art courses at the University. So, I suppose she'd be there"

"Thank you very much. It was very helpful" Amiboshi said politely. The group left the building and began to walk in the direction of the university.

"Are we even sure it's _this_ university?" Yukari asked.

"Well, Yui-sama was always studying and she would of course, aim for Tokyo University" Suboshi said reasonably.

"Good enough…" they reached the campus, "Let's see…where would her class be?"

"Hey…I know…" Suboshi said, "Play your flute, aniki"

"Why?"

"Well, Yui-sama will probably recognize it or know that it's out of place and she'll come to investigate or something"

Amiboshi shrugged, deciding to give it a shot. He put the flute to his lips and began to play a calming and almost haunting melody. Yukari looked surprised; she had never heard him play before and she had to admit, he was really good at it.

A few moments later, just as Suboshi predicted, a blonde haired girl came running out of one of the buildings, a bunch of papers in hand. She came to a stop in front of them, panting from running to quickly, "S-subo…s-shi?" she asked, "A-ami…boshi?"

"Hai, Yui-sama" Amiboshi said, "We need your help…if you don't mind"

"No…of course not; but why would you need _my_ help?" Yui shot them a quizzical glance.

Fifteen minutes later, after the introductions and explanations were complete, Yui gave an understanding nod and pulled out a cell phone, "I'll call Miaka…" she said, dialing. Another ten minutes later, the pressed the 'end call' button, "Well, she said that Keisuke called her too and we're going to meet up at her house"

"Alright; fine with us"

"We'll go in my car" Yui said, leading them to the parking lot, "The quicker the better"


	14. Pyro in a fish tank

Okay; yes! It's finally up! Chapter 14! And be sure to answer the question at the bottom!

Reader's response:

**Mint Drop:** I hope you have a good time in Boston….yes; email me! And yes, HD SHOULD burn; I hate her with the burning intensity of a thousand suns. And…yeah, I guess so…priestesses...not too fond of one of them…I'll give you three guesses which one and the first two don't count.

**Lyssah:** Coffee can be food. Only sometimes though; and yeah, you DO read fast. I'm so proud! (takes cue and blushes) Saiyuki is a good anime too; haven't finished watching all of it though…

**Xo Kurai oX:** Glad you liked it.

**Mtgranola:** Caffeine; caffeine. I remember reading your review in class and I burst out laughing at the idea of the Tasuki popsicle; now known as a Tas-sicle. Well…good luck with that responsibility of yours…(looks at the _thought_ of children apprehensively)

**Chichiri's Wanderer:** That would work…but I figured something even better out! Yes…plushies…

**Saturnsaturn:** Sugar is good. I dunno if Taka is…I don't like Tamahome too much, and Taka is the reincarnation. I dunno…CANDY! (jumps for the candy)…awww; it's all gone…

**Pil-Z:** Yay; another person I can recruit for my I hate HD angry mob…with pitchforks and torches of course! Yeah, I know; I can too, but unfortunately, if he gets a cavity…(looks off with a maniacal grin as the thought becomes funnier and funnier)

Enjoy!

* * *

Miaka bit back a laugh, "So…um…you set the girl on fire, did you…Tasuki?" she asked, trying to gain self control. The seishi had just relayed to her the story of their first day in the school, "And…Chichiri?...a basketball?"

"Daa…" Chichiri said, grinning sheepishly.

Yui also had to work hard not to laugh out loud, "Suboshi, Amiboshi; I never knew you two could cause that much trouble" she commented after hearing Sai tell her about Suboshi being chased by an angry gym student after an unfinished tennis match and when the twins had started a paint war.

Tetsuya and Keisuke, however, were rolling on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"You know…it's not _that_ funny!" Tasuki grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Yes…it _is_!" Keisuke gasped, "A paint war! And…Hahahahaha!" he burst out laughing again.

Miaka sweatdropped, "Yeah…ignore him. Besides, Taka should be home from work soon"

"Good" Tokaki said, "I wanna see how Obake-chan is doing"

"WHAT'D I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!" They heard Taka yell from the living room, "You never listen, do you?"

"Obake-chan!" Nuriko, Tasuki, Sai and Yukari burst out laughing.

"I said not to call me that!" Taka said, apparently very angry.

"Calm down, Taka; they're just kidding" Miaka said, grinning widely herself. Taka sank down in a nearby couch, "The treatment I get in my own house" he said, but grinning at the sight of his friends, alive. He blinked as he looked around again, "Hey; you're young!" he said rather rudely to Tokaki, "Great; now you're gonna be even more of a pervert…if that's possible"

"Not if _I_ can help it" Subaru said, sending a watchful glare at her husband, almost daring him to do something.

"Well, I guess we should start looking for the book; it's important" Keisuke said, interrupting this conversation. Miaka looked reluctant to do so, but nodded.

"Well…um…how 'bout you stay the night or something and we look for the book tomorrow?" Miaka asked, "I haven't seen you all in so long and I just…"

Chichiri nodded understandably, "How does that sound to everyone no da?"

"I have no problem with it" Hikitsu said, "But we could always go back to Sai's apartment for the night; it'd be much roomier that way"

"No no!" Miaka said, "I want to talk to you guys"

"Miaka; he's right. If they all stayed, there'd be no room"

"Hey; how 'bout this?" Subaru asked, "The ones that aren't Suzaku seishi go back to the apartment and we come back in the morning. I'm sure the priestess wants to spend her time with her seishi" she smiled.

"No no; you can stay too!" Miaka said, but Subaru's guess had been right on target. She actually just wanted to talk to her seishi; after all, she hadn't seen them in so long…and she had to admit, she sometimes wished to go into the book to see how they were doing, but never spoke that wish aloud.

"We'll see ya tomorrow then" Sai said. She turned to the rest of the seishi, "Who wants to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Oh; I wanna!" Suboshi said, his eyes getting wide, "last time I got a _toy_ with my meal. Can you believe it?"

Miaka and Yui tried to stifle a laugh.

"Hey Miaka; why don't we go with them to dinner and then come back here?" Taka asked, "This sounds like it could be interesting"

That would be how they spent the next five minutes arguing about what to eat.

"Let's see…who's paying for this again?" Yui asked, "I think it should be Taka" she teased. Taka paled, "Uh…no; I…uh"

"Still a cheapskate, huh?" Nuriko asked.

"Damn it; I'll pay, but _I _get to choose the restaurant" Sai snapped, "And I choose Italian food"

"Mmm…" Yukari said, "I'm so hungry"

"Me too!" Miaka shouted.

"You're _always_ hungry"

They laughed and figured a way of transportation to the restaurant which Sai wanted to go to.

* * *

Dinner was not very eventful; sure, they found out that there was a large fish tank in the restaurant and Nuriko found it suitable to throw Tasuki in after Tasuki had called him a pretty boy again. Of course, Tasuki still did not like water, and still could not swim, so he spent the next fifteen moments flailing his arms around. Finally, one of the cooks found a fishing rod and hooked him out with Nuriko's help.

Tasuki spluttered as he coughed out water, "Don't…do…that!" he said, "I can't swim!"

"Don't call me a pretty boy then" Nuriko said with a huff.

"I'll keep that in mind"

With that, the rest of dinner was uneventful and they headed to where they were staying. Sai headed back to her apartment with the rest of the seishi, including Amiboshi and Suboshi in tow. Yui's apartment was not big enough for four people to share so they had decided to follow Sai.

It was in the middle of the night when something happened. Sai was sleeping in her room and was jolted awake by a call on her cell phone. Grumbling about insensitive telemarketers, she pressed the 'yes' button to accept the call. To her surprise, it wasn't a telemarketer.

"Saiyami Shimizu?"

"Yeah" she answered groggily.

"Meet me in the lobby of your apartment building in five minutes. Alone. I have something for you"

Sai shrugged as whoever it was hung up. She quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and boots. She was wearing a tank top already so she decided not to change. She headed down to the lobby, quietly sneaking past the seishi so she wouldn't have to make an excuse to the seishi.

Hikitsu cracked an eye open when he saw Sai leave the apartment and decided to follow her.

"Where're you going, Hikitsu?" one of the twins mumbled, waking up. It was Suboshi and he was now wide awake, "It's too late to go anywhere"

"Sai just left the apartment; we have to make she she's safe" Hikitsu said, "You keep sleeping or you can come with me"

"Uh-huh…" Suboshi said, standing up and following the older seishi to the elevators. The only one moving was heading down to the lobby, so they got into the second one and pressed the button for lobby.

* * *

Sai hugged her body for a moment when she felt the cool night wind drift into the lobby. Standing there was a boy, about her age, with platinum blonde hair. Confident that this was the one who had called her, she stepped forward and he took her by the arm and led her somewhere, a corner in the lobby.

"What do you have?" Sai asked.

The boy gave her a small smirk and within' a second, had a gun to her head, but of course, no one saw because there was no one around…or so she thought. He stared at her for a few moments, "I work for Dr. Maeda; and Saiyami, this is the night I kill you and…Yukari"

Sai didn't move. She didn't even blink and her eyes didn't widen in terror or shock. He looked in curiosity at her for a few moments and then turned off the safety. Still, there was no reaction.

"What's wrong with you? Why aren't you scared?"

"You didn't come to kill me…_or_ Yukari…or anyone else" Sai said calmly.

"How do you know that?" he scoffed.

"First of all, that's not even a real gun" Sai raised an eyebrow at his shocked expression, "What? Think I can't tell the difference between a custom fake gun and a real one?" she asked, "My '_father'_" she spit out the title spitefully, "…runs a weapon shop; I spent my life learning about weapons. I would know"

"Well, well…you saw through it" he said, laughing and putting down the gun.

"Now, you know me; tell me who you are"

"I'm Tyler" he said, laughing.

"What? No last name?"

"Nope" he said. She couldn't tell if he was serious or not but shrugged it off, "I really do have something for you; I was just testing you"

"Uh-huh"

She watched as he reached into his coat and pulled out a package wrapped in brown parcel paper, "Good luck" he said, "Say hi to Yukari for me" With that, he left the apartment building.

Hikitsu and Suboshi exchanged a look and wondered whether to go up to Sai or go back to the apartment before she did. They decided to go up to her; she looked a bit taken back to see them, but not too surprised, as if she had known they were there.

"What's in the package?" Suboshi asked. Sai opened it and pulled out a worn leather bound book. Writing was etched in, "Universe of the Four Gods" she said, reading it. She grinned, "Looks like our search is over"

"Great…" Hikitsu said.

"Now, let's go up to get some sleep"

* * *

The next morning, all the seishi gathered when they found out Sai had the book. They were all standing in Miaka and Taka's home; Yukari and Sai both had a duffel bag on their shoulder. The seishi had thrown things in, in case they needed these things in the book, and they wanted to be prepared.

"Well…" Sai said, opening the book…

* * *

Should Taka, Miaka and Yui go into the book? I'm still thinking about that. On one hand, I don't like Taka and Miaka…on the other, if they go, I can torture them…it's a tough decision so help me out!

And...which seishi should Sai end up with?...I have SOME ideas, but... yeah...


	15. Warring Countries

FINALLY! It's chapter 15! And they're FINALLY in the book! (throws a party) YAY!

Reader's response:

**Mint Drop:** Yeah, I was actually planning that, and it's for sure now since you want it. Yep; you guessed right. You get to have some Seer (Sugar and Beer mixed together…don't ask…me…ask Shizuka; I was too hyper to even remember how that happened…)

**SAGA123:** Glad you like it…hope you're at this chapter by now.

**Chichiri's Wanderer:** (looks worried) O…kay…(gives Wanderer a bunch of plushies) have fun. Yep; basketball!

**Yusagi:** It was Hilary Duff. Yep; pretty damn convenient, but whatever, it's a story. It's always convenient when the author wishes it to be so…but if not…(cackles evilly)

**Mtgranola:** Wow; fifteen minutes? Yep; it's a tas-fish-icle. That works, right? Of course not; but I get in enough trouble at school all on my own already, so it doesn't really matter. YES! School's finally out for me…well, actually, it's been out for a week, but…y'know…took a long time for me to update…LOL; you did…I'm saying the same thing as you…and I say…let the challenge begin, Fate! Mhahaha!

**Xo Kurai oX:** Yep; Sai's the special one with the father that owns the gun shop, but that's not her real dad, of course, if you remember. She doesn't know her real dad yet, but it's vital to the story…if you wanna find out…(looks around furtively) you can email me and I _might_ tell you.

**Aderine no miko: **Okay; they don't go. It WOULD complicate matters; I can always torture them later…(laughs evilly) and I hate Miaka so, yeah…

**Saturnsaturn:** Glad you liked it. And…one day, I'll get good at drawing and I'll draw a picture of it:) wouldn't you like that? Or I'll get my friend who's much better at drawing than I am to draw it for me…and sorry; but they won't be going into the book…maybe later….it'll complicate things too much if they do…

Chapter 15! ENJOY!

* * *

They were in a pile when all of them finally opened their eyes again. There were shouts and arguments as they struggled to get free.

"Get OFF my back!" Yukari shouted.

"YOU get off MY back!" Sai countered.

"EVERYONE GET OFF ME!" Tasuki shouted from the very bottom.

"Get your elbow out of my face, Nuriko!" Suboshi protested through gritted teeth.

"I will once Tokaki gets off my shoulders" Nuriko said.

Before anyone else could say anything, they heard a loud SMACK. They sweatdropped and turned to Subaru who had just slapped Tokaki. Apparently, Tokaki had taken the opportunity to be a pervert. Wife or not, Subaru was extremely pissed and had left a bright red hand print on his face.

"Ow…sorry"

"Okay, this is dumb!" Nuriko shouted, jumping up and launching anyone who was on him into the air, leaving them to fall on the ground, painfully. Meanwhile, Hikitsu had escaped this pile long ago and was watching with amusement at their antics. Next to him was Chichiri who had smartly teleported himself out of the pile.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Tokaki asked.

"'Cause you were so busy being perverted" his wife snapped.

"Good point" Tokaki said.

"You actually agreed?" Hikitsu raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, does anybody know where the hell we are?" Sai asked.

"Yeah; where are we?" Yukari added.

"I think we're in Kutou" Amiboshi and Suboshi said at once, looking around, "Yep"

"How can you tell?" Sai asked.

"Well, if Tatara was here, he'd say that the plants in each country are different and stuff" Tokaki offered.

"That's true, but well, it's hard not to figure it out when that temple over there is blue" Amiboshi said, pointing into the distance where they saw a small temple with a blue roof.

"Oh yeah…there's that too" Tokaki said.

Tasuki rolled his eyes, "Y'know…I really don't want to be in this country. We'll attract attention…"

"I'm wondering, no da…" Chichiri said.

"Wondering what?"

"If we're all in our own, _young and alive_, bodies, doesn't it mean that all the other seishi received the same fate also no da?"

"Hey…yeah…"

"So wouldn't that mean that Nakago is alive?"

"Yeah…" the twins immediately began to send furtive glances around, looking for that familiar head of blonde hair.

"We may as well continue on and find out where we are in Kutou and head off to…wherever"

"Let's try that village near the temple" Yukari suggested, squinting into the distance.

So they did. After a twenty minute walk and being delayed by Tokaki being annoying and teleporting everywhere. Of course, none of the forest creatures appreciated being scared out of their wits by a silver haired boy popping up out of nowhere. That was where the rabid squirrels came in…

"I hope you learned your lesson" Subaru said, standing over her husband, right eye twitching with annoyance. One of the rabid squirrels suddenly made a squirrel noise, as if agreeing with Subaru. Sai blinked, "Y'know…this really shouldn't be possible, but…"

"I think that squirrel just agreed with you Subaru" Hikitsu said, laughter hidden in his voice.

"Shut up you two" Tokaki grumbled.

They finally got to the village and were greeted with stares. No wonder, though; they were dressed in their modern world clothes and it was definitely stranger than anything these villagers had ever seen.

"I think we need to get some clothes" Nuriko suggested, "We're attracting way too much attention"

After a few moments, they located the clothing store and went in, startling the owner very much with how many people walked into her store at once. Then was started the next commotion. Thankfully, this time, it wasn't caused by Tokaki or Subaru would literally have killed him. No, it was caused by Sai, Yukari and somewhat, Tasuki.

Tasuki refused to wear the 'normal' men's clothing that the store had to provide, insisting that bandits do not wear those kinds of clothes. That was when Chichiri lost his temper and hit him over the head with Sai's CD player.

The other commotion caused by Sai and Yukari were that they refused to wear the women's clothing. Their argument was that they could barely _move_ in them, much less walk around the four countries, which was a valid point, and the other thing was that both of them refused to wear dresses.

"C'mon you two…" Amiboshi tried to reason with them, "You can't go around wearing tank tops and shorts like that; you may have brought your own clothes with you, but you'll attract attention"

"So?"

"We don't want to attract attention"

"So?"

"Please?" he began to plead. Soon, Nuriko stepped in and 'convinced' them to get the dresses on. Fortunately for them, the shopkeeper had a few dresses that were not as frilly as the others she had. Yukari got one that was blue and white with gold trimming. Sai got one in her favorite colors: black and red. Subaru had some money with her that had been with her before she had arrived in the other world and paid. The two girls were sulking as they left the shop, still complaining that they could barely move. Finally, Nuriko sighed and took out a dagger, making a slit up both sides of their legs so that they could move freely.

"Thanks!" they chorused like little girls who had gotten their way. So, modern world clothes put away and blending in, they went around and asked questions about recent happenings. What they found out was not very reassuring.

"The countries are in chaos" a farmer told them, "Kutou is attacking Konan because the Emperor heard rumors that Konan was attacking Kutou and apparently, Sairo and Hokkan are all against each other also. No one is an ally in this war"

"Konan is attacking Kutou?" Chichiri asked. It didn't sound right. If their theory about the dead seishi given bodies again was correct, then Hotohori would be on the throne, and he wouldn't attack any country, given the choice. Even if it wasn't Hotohori, it would have been Houki or Boushin and neither would do that.

"It's just a rumor; but nevertheless, Kutou is attacking Konan" the farmer said.

"I see…thank you, sir" they walked off and looked at one another. Chichiri brought up the fact that Hotohori would never attack Kutou and the Byakko and Genbu seishi also added that Sairo and Hokkan had never had a major disagreement that would even come close to resulting in war.

"What I think we need to do…" Hikitsu said, "…is split up now. I know it's not a good idea" he said, recognizing the looks on everyone's faces, "But I think it's best. The Seiryuu seishi go to the capital and question this; you're seishi after all, you'll be let in. I will do the same in Hokkan, the Byakko seishi go to Sairo and the Suzaku seishi will go to Konan; we'll get more things covered this way"

"Good idea no da" Chichiri nodded, agreeing, "And we'll attract less attention this way as we travel" he took out many small mirrors, one for each of them, and as he muttered a spell, the mirrors glowed red, "Use these to communicate. Just say the name of the person you wish to talk to. We'll decide where to meet up later. Keep in touch"

"Wait a minute!" Yukari interrupted them, "Where are Sai and I going then?"

"Yukari; you come with us no da" Chichiri said. He knew this was the best choice; after all, they were the group with the most seishi and Yukari, as far as he knew, was just some unlucky daughter of the enemy, while Sai, well, the gods had to have brought them into her apartment for a reason. Yukari would be better protected that way.

"How 'bout me?" Sai asked, arms crossed.

Hikitsu considered this question. It was a tough one; he knew that Chichiri knew that Sai could be important, but the question was who to put her with. Finally, he came up with a decision, "The twins; Kutou has always been the more unstable country and they might need help later on, while Subaru and Tokaki, and I, will probably have nothing to disrupt our journey except minor things"

"Good choice, no da" Chichiri said, nodding, "Okay; it's all decided. Remember to use your mirrors" he said, as a way of parting.

There was a "Not so fast!" that made them all turn around. Tasuki gave a horrified shout when he saw Taiitsu-kun's face appear in front of him, "Boo" she said. He gave another scream.

"What're you doing here, Taiitsu-kun?" Hikitsu asked.

"I listened to your conversation and you know…you can't just send these two girls off with no protection" she pointed to Sai and Yukari and turned to the seishi, "_You_ may be able to protect yourselves but these two…"

"Hey; are you calling me weak?" Yukari protested.

"Shut up" Taiitsu-kun snapped and snapped her fingers. A sword appeared in front of Yukari, its blade sharp and very deadly looking. Yukari grabbed it, staring at it. In front of Sai was what she recognized from history classes as a pirate's cutlass. She grabbed it, admiring the intricate design that made the cutlass unique and different from a regular sword.

"There; that is all. I wish you luck" and with that, she disappeared.

"Hey wait! No explanation or anything?" Tasuki grumbled, "Damn; that old hag usually never shuts up…"

"Well, see you all soon" Subaru said as she and Tokaki went off. Hikitsu took off also without a word and only giving a wave of his hand as a farewell. The other two groups bid each other goodbye and then they separated into opposite directions.


	16. Look what you've done now

Yep; this took forever. Sorry!

I think Hikitsu is the only one who made any progress in this chapter…

**DarknessesShadow:** Glad you liked it. And…um…there will be more Tasuki, so don't worry. And hey; I want some of that coffolate!

**Xo Kurai oX:** Ehhh; it's fine as long as you eventually review. And that's not fair…can't you work out a schedule or something for the computer. Much more simpler.

**Pil-Z:** It's fine. Yeah, I might do that later. Bashing! YAY! And that's a really good idea for Sai…hm…and (pouts) you don't like Suboshi?...i'm fine with him; I think he's okay…I dunno…oh well. Yeah, that's a good point with the pairing. And don't worry; I love long reviews. Keep leaving longer reviews!

**Mint Drop:** Hey! Are you on vacation or something 'cause I haven't heard from you in a long time! Yep; back in the book back in the book…(grins happily)

**Lyssah:** Hm…I think I already have it figured out, but…I could change it…LOL; aww; poor you. Oh well…must be cool to have a nickname exactly like a character's name on FY; aww; how I'd love it. Except Nyan nyan's are so…happy.

**Chichiri's Wanderer: **Yes…Chichiri…plushies…makes…chichies.

**Mtgranola: **rabid squirrels…I don't have one, but they're funny. FIREWORKS! GIMME!

**Crimson Firefox:** No problem. Glad to know you're alive. Had me worried there for a while.

**Saturnsaturn:** Glaives are fun, don't you think? And yeah, I hate frilly dresses too; dunno how anybody can stand them. In fact, I generally never wear dresser or skirts.

HAPPY HYPERNESS!

* * *

"I hate you so much"

Nuriko stuck his tongue out as he continued to drag Tasuki by the collar, "Well, _you_ wouldn't walk, so I have to drag you"

"My hair is turning dust colored" Tasuki pointed out.

"And what a lovely color that is" Nuriko commented, "Much better than your usual carrot color"

"Did you just compare my hair to a fruit?"

"It's a vegetable, idiot"

"Whatever"

"You can't even tell the difference between fruits and vegetables!" Nuriko laughed, "Can you tell the difference between a watermelon and lettuce?"

"Of course I can!"

"Will you two stop arguing?" Yukari asked, trying to be patient.

"Once we teach Tasuki here how to tell the difference between a vegetable and fruits"

"That's simple" Yukari responded, "Vegetables tend to end up in the _oddest_ places, don't you agree Tasuki? Especially in that plotted plant behind you in the restaurant, Tasuki…and for some reason, littered in the fish tank after we left. Don't you find that _so_ very odd, Tasuki?" Yukari asked innocently. Tasuki turned red as he realized that someone had seen him put his vegetables in all those places. Nuriko burst out laughing, "You know, Tasuki; I think those fish choked on that piece of carrot" he said, trying not to laugh at the double meaning that the comment had.

"It's not _my_ fault! YOU threw me in!" Tasuki protested.

"Too true…but I helped fish you out; what more could you want? I could have just left you in there forever"

"Let's get going, no da" Chichiri said, rolling his eyes at the conversation, "The sooner we get to the capital, the better"

"Aye aye"

Chichiri sighed. Three days of traveling and they were only halfway through Konan. If they hadn't stopped to argue so much along the way, they would be in the capital right now, possibly heading toward the palace. He sighed and realized that someone was trying to contact him. He took out his own mirror.

"How have you guys been progressing, Chichiri?"

"Da…well, we've figured out that Tasuki is a dust covered carrot, no da; does that count no da?"

* * *

Hikitsu gave a laugh as he held his mirror up. He was contacting Subaru and Tokaki to see how far they had gone. After a few moments of talking to him, Subaru began yelling at Tokaki for some odd reason. It seemed that while they had been talking, Tokaki was supposed to keep an eye out and instead, had been staring at his wife and they had walked straight into a sand storm.

"GREAT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW!" Subaru shouted.

"Hey; that was a song in the other world. 'Look what you've done now'. I stole Yukari's radio for a while"

"I don't care! Teleport us out of here and teleport us now!"

Hikitsu quickly put the mirror away as he neared a town. He definitely did not want to be seen talking to a mirror and having a mirror talk back to him while he was amongst people who knew nothing of magic and such. That way, he would probably end up being fed to wild animals while bound up without any warm clothes and left in the snow. He shuddered and kept on walking through the town; ignoring the many stares he was getting because of his hair and the fact that he was wearing an eye patch over his eye.

He stopped at the tavern for a bit, to get a drink and sat there for a while, thinking about what to tell the emperor. As with all rulers of this nation, he assumed that the current emperor would want to know all the information necessary. It came with ruling a nation this large; if one did not know all the information available, then the nation would be doomed. As he sat there thinking, he heard the door open rather loudly, disturbing him from his thoughts. Annoyed, he took a sip from his drink and set it down loudly on the table, a sign for the bartender to refill his drink.

"I would leave if I were you" the bartender warned.

"Why is that?"

"Those who just came in…" he continued, "Very dangerous folk if you aren't careful. Anything can set them off"

"Is that so? What sort are they? Bandits? Pirates? Normal crooks?"

"Guess so, but their leader is really something else. He's no ordinary man; once, just last week, I saw this huge group of men try to steal something from Lady Fen's house over across the street and he went into the crowd, and one by one, the men fell and he came out, not a single scratch on him. Sometimes, they do _terrible_ things but last week, they started doing all these things I figured no man was able to do"

"Interesting…" Hikitsu said, "Very interesting…"

He got up, "Thanks for the info"

He walked over to the group, ignoring the warnings the bartender kept calling to him and sat down across from who was obviously the leader. And the leader gazed at him for a moment. He had dark hair and blue eyes, which registered surprised for a moment. Hikitsu managed a grin, "Long time no see, Uruki"

"Hey; 'kitsu…how'd you find me?"

"Hard not to; when the bartender said 'no man was able to do', I figured it was you up to your tricks again"

"Damn. You always _could_ figure me out quickly, 'kitsu"

"Now let's say you leave your friends and let the _real_ leader out of whatever prison you've put him in"

Uruki sighed and led Hikitsu out of the restaurant until they came to a small shack. He flung the door open and there, sitting and blinking at them, was a man who looked exactly like Uruki did at the moment. Uruki began to change as the rune for 'woman' lit up under his clothes where his ribs were until he became a woman with long, pale blonde hair – almost white, in fact, similar to his own – and yellow eyes.

'_Her original form…'_ Hikitsu sighed.

"Good; I see Chichiri was right about them all being alive" Hikitsu muttered, "But why'd I have to get stuck with the shape shifter first?" he sighed.

* * *

"I think we're lost" Sai declared.

"We are _not_!" Suboshi insisted, "We've lived here all fifteen years of our lives; I think we would know!"

"But we passed that tree already!...and that bush…"

"How would you know?" Suboshi asked irritably.

"'cause I stuck my gum on that tree..." Sai trailed off when she realized Suboshi had started examining the tree and had put his hand where the gum was.

As he struggled to get his hand rid of the gum, Amiboshi turned to Sai, "And what about that bush?"

Sai looked down at her feet for a moment and then she sighed as a blur came out of the trees. On the back of a small wolf pup that was rather common to this area, was the squirrel that had attacked Tokaki so many days before. It seemed to be…ordering the wolf?...with a stick…like a whip? Amiboshi chose to pretend he didn't see that.

"Is that…the rabid squirrel?"

"No; it's its cousin Poppity Bob the Poppity squirrel. Haven't you heard of him? He has a job as a fill in for the rabid squirrel, currently known as Joe, who is on his way to Sairo so he can attack Tokaki again"

Suboshi stared at her incredulously, "…you…are…"

Amiboshi clamped his hand over Suboshi's mouth before the younger twin could say something to upset Sai. In her obviously hyper condition, she could do something drastic…like give Suboshi sugar.

The squirrel began to chatter excitedly as it leapt off the wolf and into the woods. Sai picked up the wolf, "I think I'll keep you" she said, looking positively amused that she could have a possibly dangerous animal as a pet, "And Poppity Bob said to go this way" she pointed right.

Amiboshi nodded, "Well, since Poppity Bob said so…"

Suboshi looked at his brother like he was insane.

"…we'll go the other way" Amiboshi continued.


	17. The Emperors of Kutou

Okay; I have chapter 17 ready to go! Yay; this is a weird chapter. I think I was either drunk of hyper when I wrote this. Not sure which yet. But I know that I had an AWESOME time at Wonderland! FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN!

Reader's response:

**DarknessesShadow:** Interesting theory, but I highly doubt that Tasuki was smart. It'd be funny if your theory was right though; I'd laugh for at least an hour before I'd take a break and then start laughing again. And…really? Well, I'll have to try writing one of those stories…that is, if I ever get my hands on the series. I know what happens in general 'cause I played it in a video game, but not what happens in the entire series.

**Pil-Z:** True. Very true. And yes, Wolfie! I love wolves. They're one of my favorite animals. And I don't mind Suboshi. I know he killed Tama's family, but seriously, if _I_ had a twin and _I_ thought he died, I would've done the same thing. In fact, I probably would've done it for any little reason considering that children try to kill me on a regular basis. They just hate me. Yeah, but I think that maybe I'll put Suboshi with Sai. It seems to work out to point to that, actually, even when I wasn't planning on it. Hate it when that happens, don't you?

**Crimson Firefox: **Yeah, weirdness extreme. But that's me. I am the weirdest person anyone can possibly meet, I think. Don't ask where the Poppity Bob thing came up. Well...I was hyper and I was thinking of just using Bob as a name but then Ryan, my friend, was hyper too and mentioned something about a cartoon squirrel addicted to medication (coughdrugscough) that he saw on the Internet and I just mixed them together…but at least you liked the chapter!

**Lyssah: **At first she was being sarcastic. And then she became hyper and then it just being hyper insanity. It's okay; I'm extremely hyper at times too. Hehehehe; I love being hyper; it rocks and it drives everyone around me incredibly insane and stuff.

**Mint Drop:** Yes, yes. Fish, Vegetables and Tasuki are never a good mix. Yeah, I figured that I may as well do it as differently as possible so that was how my Uruki turned out. Mine is actually a girl. Like the symbol says. It makes sense. 'cause it's real.

**Xo Kurai oX:** Yay; good for you. Laptops are fun. I used to have one and then it pretty much blew up. But…whatever. Sugar. Rocks. So does caffeine. MMmm; ice cappacino…

**Mtgranola:** Yes. Gotta luv randomness and caffeine.

**Saturnsaturn:** Yes. I am hyper. And somehow; SOMEHOW, my friend made me wear a skirt the other day. Sure, it looked good, but seriously, everyone was staring at me 'cause I NEVER wear skirts. But at least it wasn't those extremely short skirts. It was more gothic like. But whatever. I took it off as soon as I got back to her house.

EHEHEHEHE! HYPERNESS!

* * *

"Why'd you have to do that?"

"What? Do what?"

"Do THAT" Amiboshi pointed. Sai had undoubtedly given Suboshi sugar and the results were, well…let's just say that Sai was regretting giving Suboshi a lollipop very much right now. In fact, she was inching back in fear from the younger twin.

"Hehehehehe! I have can see swirls 'n stuff!" Suboshi laughed in a very hyperish way.

"I see your point" Sai said, "You'd think I'd given him drugs or something"

"…you…didn't did you?"

"NO! What do you take me for?"

"Someone who's reckless, 'talks' to rabid squirrels, gets hyper and has a wolf on her shoulder at the moment"

"Good point. But I swear, I didn't do ANYTHING like that!"

"If you say so"

"I DIDN'T! I SWEAR I DIDN'T!"

Amiboshi looked ahead and took note that they were nearing the palace. Hopefully, they wouldn't run into too many obstacles here, like in that last town they passed through when the other two had run amok screaming just for the hell of it. He held his head; that was definitely something he'd be getting therapy for…that is…once he found a psychiatrist in this world.

"Hey; we're here, aniki" Suboshi commented as they stood in front of the palace gates and saw the many guards.

"How do you propose we get in?" Sai asked.

"Uh…" Amiboshi thought about it. There were only two choices. To get in with violence also known as their seishi powers, or use as little violence as it was possible to use when concerning guards that were guarding the emperor of Kutou.

"I say we use peaceful means" Suboshi said to Amiboshi's surprise. He would have thought his brother would have said something not too far off from causing chaos, destruction and mayhem in order to get in. Well, that was certainly what Sai had been thinking as her face fell at the suggestion knowing this time she didn't have Suboshi to back her up in her suggestions and that Amiboshi would definitely never agree to them.

"Yes; good idea" Amiboshi said. He walked up to the guard and simply revealed his shoulder on which his seishi symbol was glowing brightly, "We wish to see the Emperor"

"And if any other seishi are here?" Suboshi asked, also making his symbol glow.

"A-a- a seishi!" the guard yelled in much shock and surprised.

"I'm taking that as a… 'No, there aren't any other seishi'" Sai commented.

"Me too" Suboshi said sweat dropping at their behavior, "Well, can you let us by?"

"Yes…of course, Lord Suboshi!" one of the guards quickly moved to let the teenagers by and they trooped in, ignoring the stares that the residents of the palace gave them and Amiboshi rolled his eyes as Sai and Suboshi began to game of 'Who-can-copy-one-of-the-staring-people-the-best'. So far, Suboshi was winning.

They made it to the throne room in no time. Thankfully, the layout of the palace had not changed much since he had last been in here. He pushed the doors open and soon staring straight at the face of the emperor. Just as creepy looking as the last one, he noted. The guards immediately shoved a whole array of spears in their faces as the Emperor began to speak.

"Now, what would two young men like yourselves and a young lady be doing in my throne room, uninvited?"

Amiboshi was about to answer, but then he couldn't help but roll his eyes and resist the urge to whack the emperor on the head with his flute after hearing the next sentence that came out from the Emperor's mouth.

"And quite a lovely lady indeed. Very unique. Why don't you come over here, Lady…?"

"No way" Sai muttered.

"Well, Lady No Way" the emperor said, "Come over here"

When she gave him an angry glare at the mere suggestion, his tone grew steely and he ordered for her to be brought to him. Seeing as they were surrounded by guards and lots and lots of dangerous spears – too many to dodge all at once – Sai had no choice but to follow. Suboshi looked ready to speak out and yell at the emperor, but as he opened his mouth, a hand clamped over it, making him unable to even whisper.

"That's as far as I'm going" Sai said stubbornly, crossing her arms and standing her ground, a few feet away from the emperor.

"Now, now, Lady No Way, you don't expect me to actually get up do you?"

"If it kills you, then yes"

"What a harsh tone of voice for a lady like you to use" the emperor sneered, getting up and placing his hand on Sai's cheek. As Sai ran one single thought in her mind, '_Must not kill…must not kill…need information…must not…must not…must not kill…must not…',_ his finger trailed down her neck and further down...That was when both twins snapped. Well, it was most obviously Suboshi first – him being the twin that acted before thinking – and Amiboshi followed. While his elder brother took care of the guards with his flute, Suboshi went and began to attack the emperor until he was knocked unconscious. Overcome by rage, he would have killed him if not for his two companions telling him to stop.

"Hey; calm down" Sai's voice ordered, "Don't need to waste energy on perverts like him"

He took a deep breath and nodded, "Well, that was of no use; now we'll be kicked out"

"Not particularly" an ancient voice said from behind the throne. An old man with white hair and using a cane wobbled over. He was obviously an advisor of the previous emperor, "An old and ancient law of Kutou states that if anybody even gets close enough to defeat the emperor, he will become the new ruler" he sighed looking at the unconscious and bloody body of the middle aged man, "He never listened to me when I told him to pay more attention to his studies and sword training instead of the women. But then again, I suppose, like father like son"

"So what you're saying is that…"

"Suboshi is the new emperor?" Sai asked, "'Cause he just knocked the old geezer unconscious?"

"I take insult to the old geezer comment, but yes, that young fighter is now the new emperor"

"Well, then…I say I will share the role with Amiboshi" Suboshi said.

"Twin emperors? Interesting…"

Amiboshi cracked a grin, "You just did that 'cause you know absolutely nothing about court and running a country and while _you_ were sleeping in your seat, I was being prodded by Nakago and Soi to pay attention to the Emperor"

"Shhh; no one has to know" Suboshi said in a whisper.

"Well, then; I shall send news of this new development now!" the old man said and instructed in a loud booming voice that seemed unfitting to his old age, "Send news of this. Two new emperors have been named. Emperors Amiboshi and Suboshi"

" – er, you might want to make that Koutoku and Shunkaku…if we're dealing with real names here" Amiboshi interjected.

"Yes, of course" the old man said, "What should we do with _him_?" he asked turning to the twins.

"Throw him in the dungeons. Alone. Away from any women" Amiboshi instructed. Sai had to burst out laughing suddenly at the sudden change in situation. When they had first come in here, they were treated like mere criminals and now, the twins were the emperors of the country. Oh, the irony of it all.

* * *

Chichiri sighed as he walked back to the main room of the Mt. Reikaku base where they all were currently residing for the night and then they would head back to the capital. Tasuki was having quite a time with his old friends. Old being the main word. While Tasuki looked like he hadn't aged at all, the bandits all looked to be in their mid or early thirties, except, for some reason, Kouji, who looked as though he had not aged a single day.

Yukari looked up when he entered, "So; what'd they say?"

"In Hokkan, Hikitsu found two other Genbu seishi. They've all been reborn, it seems, while we were in the other world. He found Uruki and Hatsui"

"Great; how 'bout with Subaru and Tokaki?"

"They found Tatara; he found them, actually, and they're nearing the palace of Sairo"

"And with the twins and Sai?"

Chichiri coughed, "Well…um…through a series of events, the twins have managed to become the two new emperors of Kutou"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, no da" Chichiri said with a disbelieving look on his face also. Nuriko was looking amused while Tasuki was simply too drunk to comprehend what was happening. However, they knew that this was a good sign. With someone – three someone's if Hotohori was still the emperor in Konan – behind the thrones of the two countries, then they had a chance to calm things down before anything _big_ happened.


	18. Renouncing

Hello people! Sorry this update took so long, but I've been busy and my computer messed up on me _again_. It deleted all my files so I had to get back all the really important stuff first before starting on the stories that were on this site. And I just found time today to work on it because I only had half a day of school today. (cheers)

No reader's response this time.

And there are THIRTEEN days until my birthday! (cakecakecakecakecakepresentscakecakecakecakecakecakedriverlicensecake)

Hope you like this chapter; I had a huge writer's block for this; I couldn't think of what to write and yeah…that's why it sucks.

* * *

It had been a rather peaceful day for Hikitsu; luckily, Uruki had decided that she wanted to go have some fun in this town, 'makes a few acquaintances, just in case' as she put it. Hikitsu had known her well enough by now to know what she really meant. By making a few acquaintances, she really meant 'get drunk with a few strange and possible criminals and have them help in future illegal activities'. Hatsui had fallen asleep in the room they were staying in at the inn and hadn't gotten up for a long time. Hatsui hadn't bothered him, figuring that either he was just really tired, or his powers (the ability to see the future or scry) were in use. Both of his abilities were done in his sleep or meditation, so Hikitsu did nothing and decided to go out and try to enjoy himself, before Uruki came back.

However, he was feeling a bit annoyed at the lack of seishi they had found in the last week. Surely, four people could not be _that_ hard to find, especially since the first two had been fairly easy to find. The rest of them were having varied luck. The group in Konan had _finally_ reached Eiyou, and located Hotohori. The Emperor had told them that he had just…appeared, in a field outside the city and upon entering the palace again, he had almost been arrested and even mistaken for a ghost until he confirmed that it was indeed him, a task that was hard to manage since the advisors and nobles kept thinking up different ways that he could have gotten the information or the seishi mark.

However, that was good news because now that they had Hotohori's insistence that he wasn't starting or even thinking of war, they only had two more countries' emperors to ask and hopefully, that wouldn't be too hard.

In Kutou, Amiboshi had been reduced to sitting on the throne, trying to reorganize the entire country. The country to the East, had generally just crumbled after the war between Konan and Kutou; there was a lot of work to be done, Amiboshi reported, and Hikitsu had to admit, the elder twin looked deprived of sleep last time Hikitsu had talked to him. Sai and Suboshi had stayed around to help in the first few days – the most hectic ones – and then they had set off looking for more seishi. So far, nobody had gotten any word of them and they all hoped that no harm had suddenly befallen the two, for that would be disastrous and no one would know for weeks if it had.

Subaru and Tokaki seemed to have the most luck out of all of them. They had found two seishi in one town, and another in the next one and should be arriving at the palace soon. So far, the Byakko group had Subaru, Tokaki, Tatara, Kagasuki, Kokie and Toroki. Now they only needed one more: Amefuri.

So, all in all, so far, the Seiryuu had two seishi (that they knew of), Genbu had three, Suzaku had four and Byakko had six. They were getting there, Hikitsu had to admit, but he really wished they could get things done faster. He couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen if they didn't hurry up.

Absently, he kicked at a pebble and on the ground. There was a whole pile of them, so out of boredom, he kicked them all. He watched with a mixture of horror and amusement as the second last one went flying up and hit someone on the head. The man swore violently as he looked around for the perpetrator. By this time, Hikitsu had long blended into the crowds. He really did not feel like confronting angry violent men today.

Just as he thought this, he wandered into an alley and what he saw made him groan. Looks like it _wouldn't_ be a good day after all.

* * *

The crown prince of Konan, Boushin, was now reaching the age of fourteen and he was slowly adjusting to all the things that had disrupted his life so much. The first and most important of all was that his father had returned from the dead, looking like his eighteen year old self. It was somewhat disturbing, having your father look only four years older than you while your mother was more than twice your age.

Then Tasuki and Chichiri had come, along with Nuriko and a strange girl he had never met before. But the odd thing was, they all looked young also and this was even more disturbing, seeing the people who had taught him to defend himself, (though Tasuki wasn't much of a teacher) young and closer to his own age.

The girl was even stranger. Yukari, she had introduced herself as, wore strange foreign clothes and obviously did not grow up learning the customs of Konan. She did not bow or become unnecessarily polite when she was introduced to him and his father. She stood there and said a polite, "Nice to meet you" and not a moment after that, she and Tasuki were engaged in a lengthy argument; something about carrots, fish and swimming. Boushin thought it wise not to even _try_ to understand that conversation.

Her strangeness was explained, however, when it turned out that she came from the priestess' world. Boushin did not ask whether or not she was a priestess herself, but judging by the way Chichiri and his father had been discussing what they could possibly be doing here, young again, he assumed that she wasn't.

They were all having dinner. He watched absently as his mother discussed a few things with his father; they both looked happy to be able to talk to each other again. His mother had aged well, Boushin noticed; she only looked to be in her twenties. He had never bothered to notice before.

He watched as Yukari and Tasuki got into another argument. He listened.

"I'm telling you, _fang boy_, drinking _is_ bad for you!"

"How would you know!"

"My world has made medical advances you used to only dream about"

"Sure, and that's why so many people drink in your world"

"Well, unfortunately, some people, like you, seem to find the taste of alcohol enjoyable"

"So it _is_ good"

"No, it's NOT! It's bad for your body and destroys brain cells!"

"What's a cell?"

"ARGH!" Yukari made a move as if to choke Tasuki and Tasuki just smirked at her, as if daring her to do so. Before she could actually strangle him, however, Chichiri intervened.

"Don't do it Yukari, no da; it's not polite to kill people at the dinner table, no da"

"I'm a seishi; you'll need me" Tasuki also pointed out.

"Yeah" Nuriko smirked, "He's fun to hit"

Tasuki growled and another argument started. Chichiri looked ready to kill all three of them, so he put his mask back on, hiding his murderous expression. Boushin could sympathize with the monk.

Before he could say anything, however, the door burst open and a guard rushed in, gasping for breath.

"Your majesty!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Hotohori asked calmly.

"There's something _bad_ going on in town. I thought you would like to know, your majesty; it doesn't seem normal for all the citizens to gather"

Hotohori stood up, "Nuriko, Tasuki, Chichiri and I will go down to see what is going on…in commoner clothing of course. We'll meet at the palace gates in ten minutes" he said, "Our goal is to blend in this time…" he looked pointedly at Tasuki, who just scowled and nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, they were staring at a whole crowd of people and on the platform where people usually took bids for items they sold, there were four men, who seemed to be leading this. They strained to hear him over the noise of the crowd.

"Citizens, I ask you, how many times have you prayed to Suzaku? And how many times have they actually _helped_!" he yelled, "None! How many times have our crops died, our families died of sickness that the 'great and powerful' gods that could easily cure? Have you ever wondered why they do not come and help us, those who spend time to worship and pray to them?"

Nuriko and Hotohori exchanged a look, wondering where this was going.

"The answer is simple. They do not care. They do not care about the faith we instill in them; they do not care about our futures, our lives and most of all, they do not care about _us_!"

There was a horrified silence before, to the seishi's horror, the citizens began murmuring in agreement. Deciding that they had heard enough to get the gist of what was going on, they left the scene, each with shocked and horrified expressions on their faces.

"This is _bad_" Tasuki muttered.

"Yes it is…if the people are renouncing Suzaku…" Hotohori did not continue, and just let his sentence falter.

And the bad news just did not stop. Yukari announced grimly when they arrived back at the palace that Hikitsu, Amiboshi and Tatara had contacted her, all of them stating that a riot had occurred, such as the one the Suzaku seishi had just witnessed.

Like Tasuki put it, this was _bad_.


	19. Heirs

I finally wrote this chapter! I can't believe how long it took me. 'bout seven months…o.0; anyways…this chapter, especially at the end, is darker than most of the chapters have been but it's needed. And if the last sentence doesn't make sense…I'm sorry, but it sounded good at the time…(looks sheepish)

Not gonna do a reader's response this time; sorry, but it's 1:00 in the morning and I need sleep. I have summer school tomorrow. (yawns) But it's Friday tomorrow so I'm happy about that!

* * *

The palace was in a state of utter and complete chaos as servants and officials alike ran all over, attempting to fix this little problem of theirs. There was not a single person in the palace that was sitting calmly; the officials were fretting about how they would deal with this and the servants were putting so much effort into helping fix this problem because of the fact that they had been told that their jobs would be on the line should they be found not helping. Unfortunately for the servants, working at the palace paid rather well and they were not planning to get fired anytime soon.

One of the advisors had woken up this very morning with a determination to get the emperor out of bed before nine o'clock in the morning and he was therefore thoroughly surprised when he saw that the emperor's room was empty, the bed was made as though he were in a hurry and the advisor had soon grown horrified to find a note stating that the emperor had some urgent business to attend to and he would be back when the business was done.

Which was why the entire palace was trying to arrange a search party for the missing emperor (or perhaps, the other one), which was not really effective at the moment due to the fact that everyone was in a state of panic (at least the many advisors were) at the thought of what would happen should the emperor not be back for a while.

Meanwhile, unaware of the chaos brewing back at the palace he had just left, Amiboshi hummed to himself as he rode on his horse, wearing a dark cloak, hood held up just in case he was recognized; it had not been too hard to escape from the dreaded stifling palace who had merely brushed off the reports of the renouncing of Seiryuu as something that would pass soon enough if you ignored it. Amiboshi, however, knew better than to believe that it was a coincidence that all four countries had gotten riots all on the same night; this was surely the work of something more sinister than a few protesting villagers, for why else would they have been brought back here in their prime (and in some cases, alive once more) coincidentally the same time that this was happening. No, it simply could not be a coincidence.

It was for this simple reasoning that he had agreed with Hikitsu, Chichiri and Subaru to meet at Taiitsu-kun's mountain, which was the only place that all four groups (or in his case, just himself) could get to without travelling for a few weeks.

He would probably arrive there in about three day's time if he rode quick enough and that also depended if there were any forests in his way. If it was a clear path all the way to Mt. Taikyoku, it would certainly prove to be easier for him.

As he rode along the path, his mind drifted to worries about his brother and Sai, who had yet to come back from searching for more seishi; he had to refrain from going out to search for them because he had no idea where exactly in Kutou they were and he had no clue what direction they had gone so all that he could do about his brother and friend was wait for them to come back, which would be hard enough without being nervous about the people who were renouncing the Four Gods.

Seriously though, what were those people thinking? Sure, the Gods had oftentimes failed them, but they certainly could not expect the Gods to grant every wish they ever gave did they? If so, everyone would be rich and they'd have about five hundred emperors. In other words, it would be chaos. Not that these people deserved to be granted anything, with the despicable amount of trust they held in their Gods. It was absolutely appalling, Amiboshi decided.

He was soon distracted from his thoughts when he heard a barking noise come at him from the nearby trees. Curious, he turned around, sure that dogs and wolves generally did not venture this far out of the forest. Before he could even ponder anything about it, an all too familiar member of the canine family came pelting out of the woods and stopped right where he was.

Amiboshi gazed curiously at the wolf he knew was the one that Saiyami had decided to adopt as her own and he then noticed that something was tied around its neck that looked to be a collar of some sort and something had been slipped underneath the collar. Something…

He quickly grabbed the paper that had obviously been ripped out of a notebook and unfolded it tentatively, his mind racing as he wondered what Saiyami or Shun had to say after all this time. The note seemed to alternate between two different sets of handwriting, both in English because although Saiyami could write, read and speak Chinese, English was a language nobody else here knew how to read, write or speak. Unless somehow Maeda had managed to get into the book without the book itself.

**Aniki,**

**How are you doing? Have you gone insane from the responsibility yet? I always told you that being too responsible was bad for you **

_Ignore your idiot brother for a moment Amiboshi – oh, all right; **Koutoku** – Shunkaku here is being paranoid. Well, I suppose he has reason; you have heard about the people renouncing the Gods, right? Well, if you haven't…guess what? People are renouncing the Gods. It's happening all over the country too_

**Yeah, and we were right in the middle of one of these 'events'. It's horrible; you probably haven't felt it but the symbol is starting to grow weaker the more people stop supporting the Gods. It's like something's blocking their power or something. When we were in that crowd, I had to _work_ to get my ryuuseisui to move.**

_We're still travelling around looking for more seishi; with most of Kutou starting to renounce or thinking about renouncing the Gods, it's hard to search for them because no way in hell are we going to spot their symbols – not while the country is in this situation. If this is the plan of whoever's doing this, it's working; we've had absolutely no luck._

**You'll have to be the one to convince people to keep believing. Just make sure you have your flute with you at all times; you never know who might turn on you; there's definitely something evil at work here. It's manipulating the minds of the people and we can't do a damn thing about it!**

Right there, Amiboshi could imagine his brother punching something.

_Ugh…crap. Your brother just broke the inkwell so if you want to blame someone for this mess on the page, blame him._

**I couldn't help it!**

_Yeah, yeah; well, to wrap this up, we have nothing else to report for now, but when we do, we'll send the wolf again. _

**Just call it 'Wolf', Aniki; the stupid thing won't answer to anything else. It doesn't go for any of the names that I've tried.**

_Who would want to be named Doggie?_

**Anyways…**

**-Shun **_and Sai_

Amiboshi smiled at the familiar banter of his two friends, his worries lifted slightly; at least they were safe, he surmised, although there was still the question of where they were, and the news they had was disturbing. So the more people who believed in the Gods, the weaker they would get? Perhaps it was some sort of evil spell that had been put on the people?

He decided that these questions were best let speculated by those who knew what they were talking about…namely, Taiitsu-kun, and perhaps some of the seishi. He rode of, barely noticing Wolf, as it was called, racing off back into the forest.

* * *

Hikitsu arrived at Mt. Taikyoku last with the rest of the Genbu seishi that he had managed to find, namely, Uruki, Hatsui and Namame. It had been a tough journey to get here seeing as they had encountered an unexpected snow storm on the way and then had to figure out how to get across the body of water that had come between them and reaching Mt. Taikyoku. Eventually Namame had to make her body light enough to be able to walk on the water and then had lifted all their things across.

He found Chichiri, Amiboshi, Tatara and Taiitsu-kun deep in conversation while the others sat around and listened. He also notice the absence of Sai and Suboshi, meaning that they had yet to return to the palace, which he had to admit, worried him, especially since they did not know what Sai's role in this was.

"So, what're we doing about the…situation?" he asked as he watched his fellow seishi get acquainted with everyone else.

"We've discovered something strange…" Subaru said, sounding slightly pleased and disturbed at the same time. Her expression was one of complete confusion.

"What…?" Hikitsu wondered whether it was wise to ask or not.

Taiitsu-kun took control of the conversation, turning her aged face toward him, "Have you suffered a lack of powers recently?"

"Well…" Uruki spoke up, "It certainly takes a lot more energy than normal to use them"

"Yes, that'll do" Taiitsu-kun mused, "The strange thing is, however, that the seishi in the Byakko group have suffered no change in their powers…" she told them, "Nothing at all, which should not be happening because like the others, Byakko's influence _is_ being blocked by the darkness that is overtaking the land"

"If all the gods' influence are being blocked, then the weaker we grow" Hikitsu said in horror, "We'd be reduced to everyday people with nothing special to help us in this endeavor"

Amiboshi winced at those words, knowing how true it was, "Shun and Sai sent me a letter earlier on" he told Hikitsu; the others had already heard this, "They were right near on of those 'events' and Shun swears he felt the power draining from him"

"So…" Hikitsu mused, "The darkness is connected to these 'events'"

"That's what we deduced" Chichiri said, "Although we're not quite sure if it is the fact that people have renounced the Gods, losing faith…or perhaps it is the people behind these events"

Hatsui winced, his brown eyes troubled. If this continued, it would mean a lot more trouble for them, especially since he himself had grown reliant on his powers and he was quite sure that everyone else had also, judging from the disturbed and uncomfortable looks on the faces of all the seishi. His own powers were of foresight and he found it absolutely terrifying at the thought of being without them; the thought of not knowing when danger was to come.

"It'll be just like that time" Tasuki said, his tone serious which indicated to those who knew him very well exactly how grave this situation could be, "When Suzaku was sealed away…" He shuddered in remembrance of that time; caught in a war without the usual reassurance of his powers nearby had left him feeling something akin to helplessness and he did not like the feeling, nordid he welcome it.

"So what can we do?" Hotohori asked, "We have gathered to figure out something have we not?"

"Taiitsu-kun?" Chichiri turned to the creator, "You would know about what to do now than we do"

Taiitsu-kun looked deep in thought for a few moments before answering, "There is a way…although I did not expect it to be this soon that the gods would need to resort to this"

"What is it?" Nuriko asked.

"Since we need the Gods, but we cannot reach them in any way, you find the next closest thing" Taiitsu-kun said simply, looking quite pleased.

"…which is…?"

"Oh. Their Heirs of course"

"What!" came a chorus of shouts after a few moments passed and the information sunk in.

"The Heirs" Taiitsu-kun said slowly, "You know, heir: a person who succeeds or is in line to succeed to a hereditary rank, title, or office – " There was definitely a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"We know what heir means!" Toroki said irritably, "What we didn't know was that the Gods had heirs"

"Heirs…" Chichiri mused, "As in _children_ of the gods? Or perhaps just named heirs?"

"Children" Taiitsu-kun responded, "Though obviously they're not exactly the definition of children anymore"

"Alright, so we have to find these heirs….how do we find them?" Kokie asked, getting the feeling that this would be a _long _journey.

"Oh, it's very much like looking for seishi" Taiitsu-kun said, a evil smirk on her lips, "Follow the clues. Find the items. When you find all the items, they'll lead you to where each heir is" she snapped her fingers and four different coloured spheres appeared before them, "Use these"

Amiboshi glanced at the lightly tinged blue sphere he had just received, wondering how it worked.

Taiitsu-kun chuckled at their confusion and with a snap of her fingers, all of them disappeared from Mt. Taikyoku to the nearest town in each country.

* * *

Suboshi was silent as he crept through the trees in the forest, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. Sai was behind him, also being as quiet as she could possibly be; she blended into the shadows quite well especially now that her hair was its natural dark colour, the dark purple dye that had once been streaked in having faded away.

A twig snapped somewhere in front of them and Suboshi tensed, ready to fight and Sai fingered the hilt of her cutlass cautiously, ready to pull it out of its sheath should she need to. A black clothed figure launched itself at them, metal glinting in the little moonlight that was not covered by clouds.

Swords made a loud clashing noise with one another before Sai and the stranger leapt away from each other while Suboshi never took his eyes off the stranger or the woods surrounding them, well aware that the stranger could have someone with him, or the noise of the swords battling each other could have alerted someone to the scene.

"Yield" he heard Sai hiss quietly in the night as the sounds of struggle died down, "Yield and you may yet live"

Without hesitating, the attacker quickly surrendered and ran off back into the forest, making so much noise as he went that instinctively, Sai and Suboshi both winced. Suboshi glanced at the companion he had been traipsing over the country with for more than a month. A month with nothing but finding that each and every town was quickly falling to the darkness and a month of paranoia that was enough to drive anyone over the edge.

"He was too easy" Sai scoffed and although her voice was quite normal, he could tell that she was very tired. As was he, for that matter, but they could not rest. Not until they reached their next destination; they had to keep moving for a lot more than their physical health was at stake here.

"You've just gotten better again" Suboshi offered as they ran quickly through the dense plot of trees.

"So have you" Sai countered, "If I remember, the last person we met, you beat him in less than a minute"

"_That_ one was easy"

"You're insane" Sai rolled her eyes.

"That makes two of us" he shot back.

"Insanity has its uses" Sai laughed. He joined in; both of them knew that it had not been very funny at all but stuck roaming a country succumbing to the darkness for a month and every day seeing people who were basically turning against you, the unmistakable feeling of betrayal – there was really nothing else to laugh about except nothing at all…

* * *

See...even _I_ don't think the last sentence makes much sense. So...i'm just going to say it's the result from lack of sleep; how 'bout that? Please review. 


End file.
